An Illegitimate Daughter
by FluffyOverlord
Summary: Sawyer Snape is the daughter of the infamous Severus Snape, one of his most successfully hidden secrets. With much prompting Severus finally allows her to attend school on one condition, she must remain a secret and therefore becomes Sawyer Streem.
1. PROLOGUE

_Alright, I meant to start off with a little tidbit explaining this story but forgot so I'm doing it now. ^^ I started writing this about...4 years ago and never intended to post it anywhere, it was just for fun for me. Then me and my friend joined a fanfic site, RIP Fanlib, together and I needed to put something on it so I figured wth? Why not give this story a go! It didn't get much traffic for a while and I began to lose hope. So I put it through an editing process, changed a few things, made it as spiffy as I could and then posted the new chapter. Then it began to get views and reviews and votes and kept switching between the 2nd and 3rd most viewed HP story on the site. I'm not just saying that, promise. I got some friends who can vouch for me. :p Now the first 10 chapters were written way back 4 years ago but starting with chapter 11 I just began writing again about 2 years ago. So, imo from 11 up the writing is a bit better._

Fun fact, in the un-edited version the story took a different route after chapter 9. Once I post the entire story up I will put the different route at the end. It'll probably be titled spoiler or blooper or something like that.

Fun fact #2, I also wrote a one-shot prequel to this story, as it is my baby, explaining the origins of how Sawyer came to be. Don't worry, it's PG at the most. I'll also be posting it once I get the entire story completely posted up.

So, if you enjoy the story you've got a bit to look forward to! If not, then that's cool.

Read, review, love, or not. :p

_P.S. Minor, prolly not noticable, changes to prologue now. ;)_

~Fluffy

***********************************

**CHAPTER 1-THE NEWBORN**

In the middle of an inconspicuous town on a nameless street was an old, worn, tired looking, house. The lot where the house sat was bare, not a splotch of green or even a tree to liven the place up, making it appear as though it were deserted. Inside the old house was a man, one many people claimed as not handsome. His long, lanky body proved to lessen any intimidation brought on by his coal black eyes and consistent scowl, complete with a head of greasy black hair. He paced back and forth in his living room, taking a break now and again to look at the clock. He stared at it expectantly like someone was going to jump out at him at any minute, it read 11:55pm and it was only getting later by the minute.

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the house and he knew it was going to rain, he had known when he looked up and saw the clouds burdened by the heaviness of water they needed to pour out on the world. The man sat down momentarily on a worn sofa, and looked around at the small house taking in the few picture and awards that hung on the wall. The one he cherished the most was the reward he himself received for creating the sectumsempra curse with his signature that read Severus Snape above the signature of the old Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Severus stood up and began pacing again; suddenly he heard a _crack _and walked to the door just as he heard a knock. He opened it and standing on the other side was a figure completely covered by a black cloak but Severus knew who was hidden underneath the hood.

The figured stretched out its hands placing a small bundle in Severus' arms and gave him a long, sad, look. Then the rain began to pour down and the figure looked up.

"I can't keep her, Severus," the figure said with a gentle female voice. "We both know why, if she ever asks she has my mother's hair and I'm sure enough she'll know she has your eyes."

With that the woman leaned forward and kissed the child, inside the bundle, on the cheek leaving a tear streaking down the child's face.

"Be safe, my love," she said, then stepped back and walked away vanishing before Severus' eyes, the sound silenced by that of thunder. For the first time, Severus looked down at the small child in his arms, looking into a pair of coal black eyes mirroring that of his own. He reached out a long pale finger and wiped the tear from the child's face but before he had withdrawn his hand a tiny fist reached out and grasped his finger. It was right then looking down at this child, his daughter, that Severus Snape felt true love. The love of a father for his daughter, a love he never expected to be blessed with in his lifetime.

"I shall call you Sawyer, after my father's sister," Severus said softly, and Sawyer smiled, he knew it was a smile and nothing more or nothing less. She was Sawyer Snape, one of the near final reasons he decided to fully leave the dark lord. He would never want his daughter to do or see the things he had done. He would raise her right, the fact she had no mother was anything but a burden, she would have a father. A father that would teach her everything she needed to know and then some, and for once Severus Snape saw his future as something more than just bleak. For once he had a reason to live and at this moment it was looking up at him, clutching his finger and smiling with a smile that Severus so recognized as that of her mother's.


	2. PREPARATION

**"CHAPTER 1-PREPARATION"**

_Fourteen Years Later_

Sawyer bounded into the front room skipping happily with a letter clutched in her left hand causing the paper underneath to crumple slightly. She looked around the small front room and spotted her dad, Severus, sitting in his favorite chair reading a new book on potions. Squealing happily she ran over to him and sat down on the arm on the chair he was sitting in. Severus marked the page in the book he was reading then set it aside. Sawyer handed him the letter, he read over it while she bit her lip trying not to shout out.

"He said yes," Severus said, reading the letter once more.

"He said yes!" Sawyer shouted, excitedly and wrapped her dad in a hug, he patted her back and then handed her back the letter and she took it and carefully smoothed out the crinkles. "Do you think anyone has ever joined late in the year like this?"

"In all my time teaching I haven't seen anyone excepted so late in the year; I believe the headmaster sees talent in you."

"How could he not, I am your daughter after all!"

Severus didn't smile but his eyes lit up and Sawyer slid off the chair and folded her letter back up.

"We'll go buy your school supplies tomorrow," Severus said, after a moment of thinking.

"School supplies!" Sawyer said excitedly. "Can I get an owl too, daddy?" she begged, with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you can get your own owl now that you're leaving home."

"You are the best dad ever!"

Severus nodded and then he pulled the potions book he had been reading back into his hands and Sawyer went to her room. Skipping all the way as she held her ticket to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her hand.

************************************

"Oh, look, Magical Menegerie!" Sawyer said excitedly, and Severus walked over to her, though he wasn't as he usually looked. For safety precautions he had taken on the look of a man with curly blond hair who was shorter and heavier than Severus, via the help of polyjuice potion; however Sawyer knew it was him.

"We've gotten all the things you need for school?" Severus asked, in a rough male voice.

"Everything and you sent it back home so all that's left is to get my owl."

"Then I suppose Magical Menegerie is our last stop."

Sawyer reached back and wrapped her arms around Severus' left arm and they walked into Magical Menegerie and Sawyer began to "Ohhh" and "Ahhh" at the various owls for the taking.

"Evening, sir, ma'am," said the desk clerk, bowing his head at them. Severus nodded back but Sawyer was too caught up in looking for her perfect own to notice anything but that. Then out of nowhere a flash of silver caught her eye and she walked over to a medium sized owl whose feathers glittered under the light of the sun shining in through the open window. Sawyer reached a finger through the cage and ran it along the back of the owl and it hooted happily, she knew right then and there this was the owl for her.

"Daddy, I found it, I found the owl I want!" Sawyer said, motioning her dad over, he walked over to her and she showed him the owl. "He's perfect."

"If this is the one you want for sure, Sawyer," Severus said.

"It is."

"Then that owl is yours."

Severus picked up the owl and placed it on the counter; he bought it then handed the cage to Sawyer. She reached out another finger and petted the back of the owl's fur and tried to think of a name.

"Daddy?" Sawyer said.

"Yes," answered Severus.

"Was it easy to name me?"

"I never had the chance to know if it was or not, the moment I looked at you the name came to me."

"The name of my great aunt."

"Yes, now take my hand we're going back home."

Sawyer shifted the owl to her other arm and took her dad's hand, right before they disappeared she glimpsed a boy walking out of Flourish and Blotts. She met his eyes briefly behind his horn rimmed glasses and saw his dazzling emerald green eyes. For that brief moment she felt something like familiarity pass across both their eyes but before she could think on it, her and her dad had dissaparated.


	3. LEAVING HOME

**"CHAPTER 2-LEAVING HOME"**

Finally the day had arrived for Sawyer to go to Hogwarts; she had run back and forth from the front of the house to the back making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She stopped in the front room and just looked around trying her best to admit the sight to her memory. Severus stood near the door, sliding a few papers into a trunk of his own.

"Are you taking me to the Hogwarts Express, daddy, or do I have to do that myself too?" Sawyer asked, kind of hurt by the fact she couldn't be seen with the man who raised her single handedly from birth and did a rather good job.

"I am taking you to the station, no one will recognize you and they won't notice me," Severus answered.

"Thank you, daddy!" Sawyer said, and went to grab her trunk and owl out of her room where she dragged them into the front room. Severus took her trunk and went to load it in the car while she kept the owl and walked outside and set the cage in the backseat.

'I'm ready," Sawyer said, and got into the front seat. Severus locked up the house then got into the car and started it, before pulling out of the driveway. "I'll have you know that I am not pleased with the arrangement you've got for me."

"We've discussed this countless time, Sawyer," Severus replied. "It was the basis of me allowing you to attend school at all."

"I still don't understand why I have to have a different last name, why does it matter if people know that I'm your daughter?"

"It matters, Sawyer, that's all you need to know. Discussing this further will not change my mind about the rules but it may change my mind about the arrangement," Severus threatened.

"Alright, I fold," said Sawyer un-happily, sighing she clicked on the radio and sang along to every song that came on till they reached Kings Cross Station.

"You know what to do to get through to the platform?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I remember."

"I'll see you at school."

"I love you," Sawyer said, and leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Good luck, Sawyer."

Sawyer smiled then grabbed her bag, trunk, and owl out of the car and loaded them onto a trolley. Then she waved as Severus drove off.

"I was hoping this once you'd tell me you loved me back," she said in a whisper, but tried not to ruin the moment; she was about to get on a train that would take her to a wizarding school for the first time in her life. Sawyer wasn't going to let anything ruin today, not if she could help it. Remembering what her dad had told her she stepped up to the barrier at exactly 9 ¾. She looked around to make sure no muggles were looking and then stepped back, disappearing into the barrier. When she immerged on the other side she squinted her eyes and coughed through the smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express. She pushed past groups of people trying to work her way towards any open door on the train. Finally she reached an empty door and began to work on shoving her trunk inside.

"Let me help you," a very soft melodic voice said, and Sawyer looked up to see a blonde girl with big blue eyes wearing a pair of radish shaped earrings.

"That would be nice," Sawyer said gratefully, then the girl pulled on Sawyer's trunk and Sawyer pushed it from the bottom. Once the trunk was inside the train Sawyer grabbed her owl and stepped inside as well.

"You can join me in my compartment if you want," the girl said.

"I'd like that."

Sawyer followed the girl down one of the hallways and into an empty compartment. The girl helped Sawyer put her trunk in one of the overhead compartments then they both sat down.

"Are all Hogwarts students as helpful as you?" asked Sawyer.

"Oh, I would think so," the girl said, and Sawyer smiled.

"I'm Sawyer Streem, I'm new to Hogwarts."

"Luna Lovegood, this will be my third year."

"I'll be starting in fourth."

"Do you know what house?"

"No, Dumbledore told me he wanted me to be sorted with the first years."

Luna turned to the window as the train began to whistle and chug signaling it was about to set out on its way.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," Luna said, her voice dreamy and distant as she continued to stare out the window.

"Blue and Silver right?" asked Sawyer.

"Yes, but I support other houses for things like Quidditch or the house cup."

"It's nice you're not biased."

"That what my mum used to say."

Sawyer didn't know what to say after that for a moment, Luna said 'used to say' which meant either she was dead or she gone like Sawyer's mother.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything, my mum died when I was little, she liked creating potions and one....exploded with me in the room. My dad took her death the hardest, I was still too little to understand."

"My mum left me not soon after I was born; I haven't seen her once in my life."

"Life goes on, we still have our dads."

"Yeah."

_But for her how long?_ Sawyer thought, but smiled and continued some small talk with Luna until a girl with bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes walked into the compartment.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said, finally turning away from the window to look at her.

"Luna, how are you?" the girl called Hermione asked.

"Good, but I'm afraid that the triple legged norshore is on the loose still."

"That's too bad," Hermione said, then spotted Sawyer.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, more out of surprise then rudeness.

"Sawyer Streem, new student," Sawyer said.

"What year are you in?"

"Fourth and I don't know what house yet."

"I'm a fourth year and a Gryffindor, oh, Hermione Granger," Hermione said, and stuck out her hand Sawyer shook it and Luna smiled.

"Friends are like flowers, you should only pick the good ones," Luna said.

"I agree," Sawyer said, smiling, she already liked Luna. Hermione smiled then waved goodbye and left.

"Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"Well my dad taught me from home for the first few years of my life but I said to him one day I wished I could go to school. He must have heard some kind of longing in my voice because the next day he was filling out a registration form for me."

"Did they just allow you to enter the school?"

"No, I had to do a few tests to see if I was up in my curriculum."

"Then I suppose you are to be here."

"I got an E on everything."

"Your dad must be a good teacher."

"I thought so," Sawyer said, with a big grin on her face.

"What's your favorite subject?" Asked Luna.

"Potions."

"Really? A lot of people don't like potions."

"That's because they don't understand the complexity and the beauty of creating something like a potion, the simple, easy facts of cutting up ingredients and combining them together to create something soooo…..special."

"Sounds nice."

"Next time you're in potions remember it's only ingredients nothing else matters."

"What about timing?"

"Doesn't matter, it's only ingredients."

Sawyer and Luna had been talking so long Sawyer didn't notice that it was slowly fading into night until lanterns sprung to life all around the train's cabins.

"We better get into out robes we should be arriving soon," Luna said. When Sawyer and Luna had changed into their robes they both looked out the window at the same time just to look out at the valley.

"Too bad you're not in my year, Luna, I get the feeling we'd be good friends," Sawyer said.

"We don't have to be in the same year to be friends we only have to remain in contact," Luna replied lucidly.

"So, you're saying you'd like to be friends with me?"

'Luna looked away from the window and down at her feet.

"I don't have a lot of friends, people find me......strange, if I get the chance to make a new friend I'd really like to."

"You're not strange to me, Luna, everyone's different that's what makes us unique."

Luna smiled then looked back out the window, all that could be seen now was darkness, then the train softly slowed to a stop. Both Luna and Sawyer looked at each other and stood up rushing to their compartment door to peer out the windows on the other side.


	4. SOMEPLACE NEW, YET SOMETHING FAMILIAR

**"CHAPTER 3-SOMEPLACE NEW, YET SOMETHING FAMILIAR"**

Students began to stand up and pour through the halls out towards the train doors, Sawyer reached up to take her trunk out of the overhead compartment.

"Leave your things, they'll be taken into the school for you," Luna said. Sawyer nodded then followed Luna out of the train doors and onto the sidewalk. Severus had told Sawyer to go with the first years, seeing as she was going to be sorted along with the rest of them.

"Luna, I have to ride with the first years over to the castle," Sawyer said.

"Alright, that big man over there takes the first years in boats, you should go talk to him," said Luna.

"Thanks, Luna, I'll see you in there."

Luna smiled and nodded then went towards carriages that were being pulled by very dark horses with leathery wings; they gave Sawyer the chills and she turned away and walked towards the extremely tall man yelling, "Firs' year here!" She joined the growing group of first years surrounding the big tall man until the group stopped growing and the man turned to them, he spotted Sawyer last and looked confused.

"Yer in the wrong place, fourth years ride the carriages," he said.

"Yes, but I'm new and my dad told me to ride with the first years because I have to be sorted with them," replied Sawyer.

"Sawyer is it?"

"Yes."

"Ay I'm Rubeus Hagrid gamekeeper here at Hogwarts, now students follow me ter the boats."

Sawyer followed along with the rest of the first years who huddled together and looked a bit frightened. All Sawyer wanted was to see was what house she was in, based on her dad's stay at Hogwarts he had been a Slytherin and told her that was most likely where she'd be put. Then on the other hand from very good covert conversation tactics she learned her mother had been a Gryffindor during school. Which was odd considering her dad had not, and still was not, a fan of Gryffindor. Sawyer knew Severus would love her no matter what but she was still scared that if she was placed in Gryffindor she may remind him too much of her mother and he would start to draw away from her.

All the first year slid into boats and once the boat were full they began to slide gracefully over the water, as they glided nearer and nearer the tip of the castle began to appear and then the rest of the castle slid into place thereafter. It was beautiful, it was big, and every window had a light on, Sawyer watched in awe along with the other students. When they reached the lawn in front of Hogwarts they all climbed out and followed Hagrid into the school.

"Professor McGonagall will take ya from here," Hagrid said, nodding to the first years then Sawyer watched him walk away towards the back of the school. Then a woman in an emerald green dress and a tight bun walked up to the first years.

"I am professor McGonagall, first years, you will line up single file alphabetically in front of this door then make your way down the great hall to the chair and hat, once there your name will be called. You will then sit on the chair and put the hat on your head, the hat will decide your house and once called you will take a seat at your house table. Now listen to me while I organize you," McGonagall finished her speech then lined up the students, she skipped over Sawyer in the S's but pulled her in at the end of the line.

"First years first, Ms. Streem," she said. Sawyer nodded then followed the line into the great hall; on her way in she spotted Luna and waved at her. Luna waved back and Sawyer smiled, it was nice to have someone to wave to. As the line grew closer to the front of the room Sawyer looked up and saw her dad sitting at the staff table, she smiled big at him and he looked around then quickly waved, that was enough for Sawyer. When her turn was up she got a longer introduction then the others.

"Students, this year is a special year, for the first time in the history of Hogwarts we will be excepting a student whom has never been to a school of magic. Her name is Sawyer Streem, she was home taught up until this year in the workings of magic and when she had taken exams to place her in the right grade she passed them all with flying colors. She will be starting as a fourth year and I expect you all to treat her with kindness and respect," Dumbledore said, from his chair a few feet from where Sawyer was standing. He signaled to the chair and hat and Sawyer sat down nervously and placed the hat on her head.

"_Ah, such a dilemma we face, Ms. Snape_," Sawyer heard a voice inside her head say.

"What did you say?" Sawyer asked in a whisper.

"_No need to talk out loud, I can hear your thoughts and don't worry, no one can hear me. I know who your father is and who your mother is and this is always a tough choice when those sorts of things happen_."

"_Mother who, who's my mother_?" Sawyer thought.

"_This you will not know until your father deems it so but for now what to choose........I see deep into your soul. Gryffindor is crying out to be heard but Slytherin is present so clearly on top. Should I help Gryffindor out of hiding should I continue to let Slytherin grow.........ah, I finally see, Ms. Snape_."

Sawyer heard the hat clear its throat then shout.

"Gryffindor!"

Sawyer groaned un-happily and turned to look at her dad but what she saw in his eyes wasn't disappointment but remembrance. He didn't look let down or sad, it seemed he was happy like he had wanted this for Sawyer all along. She smiled and took her place at the Gryffindor table next to a pair of red headed twins.

"Sawyer Streem right?" one of them asked.

"Obviously," Sawyer said, smirking and the twins looked to each other and grinned.

"I'm George that there's Fred, it's nice to meet a celebrity around here, well, beside Harry."

"Harry...." Sawyer said, with disgust in her voice, the twins seemed to pick up on it and began to scratch their heads awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, old habits die hard, my dad had a bad experience with James and his hatred kind of rubbed off of me a little."

"Yeah, well, we're the Weasleys, that there with the long red hair is our sister Ginny and sitting next to....Harry is our brother Ronald."

"Only child."

"We didn't even finish, we have three other brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy, but they're graduated."

"The Weasleys, I know you my dad..…. I just recognize your name," Sawyer said, now kicking herself, her dad wasn't Severus Snape, he couldn't be, not here, only places when they could be alone.

"Mysterious, I like it," Fred said, grinning.

Sawyer smiled then listened as Dumbledore spoke yet again this time on something called the tri-wizard tournament. It was a legendary tournament where three schools came together, three champions were chosen, then competed in three trials. The tri-wizard tournament hadn't taken place in years but it was going to this year between Hogwarts, Beaxbatons an all girls French school, and Durmstrang an all boys Bulgarian school. Then Dumbledore announced the Beaxbatons arrival and in popped at least 15 girls all dressed in blue followed by a very large and tall lady Sawyer sort of recognized. Sawyer clapped as some of the girls did ballet then stood shocked when she saw a girl she recognized.

"Fleur?" Sawyer questioned, as a tall beautiful blonde walked past.

"Sawyer?" the girl asked back, then was nudged forward. Sawyer stared at Fleur as she walked past, then looked up at Severus who noticed Sawyer looking at him and averted his gaze. After the Beaxbatons had finished and walked to one side of the room Dumbledore then announced the Durmstrangs who came in holding canes and wearing coats with fur around the neck, arms, and sides. As they slid by and to the other side of the room Dumbledore continued his speech explaining the rest of the tournament and asking the Hogwarts students to treat the new schools students kindly. Then food appeared on the plates before everyone as dinner was served magically.

When dinner was finished Sawyer waited for Fleur to walk by before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug that Fleur returned fully.

"Sawyer, how iz za vorld treating you?" Fleur asked.

"Harshly, it is so good to see you though, how have you been?" asked Sawyer.

"Amazing, I picking up za Englash langwege."

"I see that, I'm glad I'm not going to be completely alone my first year here."

"Az am I, dear Sawyer."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, let's have lunch together."

"It'z a deal."

Sawyer hugged Fleur goodbye then joined her fellow Gryffindors on their walk to their common room, on her way the twins joined her.

"You know the blonde?" Fred or maybe it was George asked.

"Yes we're friends," answered Sawyer.

"Care to introduce us?"

"In your dreams."

"You'll warm up to the idea," they said together, then walked away, leaving Sawyer smiling. The Gryffindors reached their common room and Sawyer learned the password was "buttledwarf". Once inside Sawyer found her bed and discovered her roommates, a Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown.

So you're new?" Lavender asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Sawyer answered, trying to hide slightly how dumb the question was.

"What I mean is where are you from?"

"Salzarian Hollow."

"Oh, is that far?"

"Yes."

Lavender nodded then all of them changed into their pajamas and lay in bed, once Sawyer heard them all sleeping softly she got out of bed and slipped a bathrobe on over her shorts and tank pajama number. She wasn't exactly sure how to get down to the dungeons but she knew they were down, doing her best to sneak from place to place she managed to find a concrete staircase. After she reached the bottom she saw that it had led into her dad's potions class and passed it was a built in office/bedroom where her dad slept. She walked to the door and knocked, she heard shuffling inside and then the door opened and on the other side was Severus, a potions book in his hand once again.

"Sawyer, you could get in a lot of trouble for this," he said, setting the book down.

"Then let me in before I'm caught," Sawyer said, her dad stepped aside, let Sawyer in and shut the door behind him.

"What are you thinking coming down here, Sawyer?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Fleur was going to be here?" Sawyer asked bluntly.

"Because I wasn't sure if she would be."

"You could have told me anyway, you sent me to Paris for a full summer to train with Madam Maxime in etiquette. I didn't even want to go then when I meet a girl and make friends then I have to leave and you wouldn't let me go back the next year to continue my friendship. Were you hoping I wouldn't recognize her or are you trying to make me a loner ,what, dad, why did you not say anything?"

"Because, Sawyer, I didn't want to get your hopes up only to possibly have them smashed."

"I really wish you would have let me know, it would have meant a lot."

"I'm sorry, Sawyer, I didn't want you to be hurt if it turned out Fleur wasn't coming," Severus said, and Sawyer sighed.

"Must you be that convincing, daddy?" she asked.

"It's a gift, alright, you should get back to your dorm, if you're caught out there you know I can't say anything, only Dumbledore knows the truth, no one else must find out."

"I don't care if I get caught I'll be back any other night I need you, even if I make friends with every person in this school I'll need you, every girl needs her father."

"And mother," Severus said un-happily.

"Are you......disappointed, daddy?" Sawyer asked.

"That you were put in Gryffindor? Not in the slightest, Sawyer, you could never disappoint me."

Sawyer beamed then kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Night, dad."

"Goodnight, Sawyer."

Sawyer walked out of the dungeon and down the hallway when she ran smack into something solid. It knocked her back and she looked up and saw a boy standing in the hallway rubbing his chest.

"Prefect?" he asked.

"No, you?" Sawyer asked back.

"No."

Sawyer and the boy gave relieved sighs then the boy came into better view and Sawyer saw he was tall with slicked black platinum blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He seemed to have a nice muscular figure from what she could see through the gray tank shirt, pajama pants, and robe draped over his shoulders.

"What are you doing wandering the halls, beautiful?" the boy asked, and Sawyer raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Taking in the sights, _handsome_."

The boy smirked as well.

"I don't see why, though, you'd come to a dungeon to see the sights."

"It has that smooth stone look and fabulous musty smell, who wouldn't come down here."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin," The boy said, extending his hand.

"You won't like this then, Sawyer Streem, Gryffindor," Sawyer said, but the invitation to shake remained and Sawyer took the opportunity and shook Draco's hand. Then he headed towards a stone statue that had to lead into the Slytherin common room. He whispered the password and was about to go inside.

"Wait, why are you out here?" Sawyer asked, catching up to Draco. Draco did a not so subtle stare by looking Sawyer up and down before simply stating.

"Just taking in the sights."

He then walked past the statue before it slid into place blocking Sawyer's view. Smiling genuinely Sawyer turned around and headed back to Gryffindor common room.


	5. MAKING FRIENDS AND ENEMIES

**CHAPTER 4-MAKING FRIENDS AND ENEMIES**

When Sawyer woke up the next morning she was up before everyone else, she had always been an early riser. She got ready, got her hair dried, and got her make-up on, and was heading into the common room when the first few people began to stir. Instead of waiting and greeting her fellow Gryffindors, Sawyer took this opportunity to grab her schedule and roam around the halls so she wouldn't get lost. As she went she got merry hellos from the portraits scattering the hall and some even followed her keeping up a conversation about how the unforgivable curses are kept outlawed. When Sawyer had finished her tour of the school most of the hallways were jammed full of people and she was hungry enough to go to breakfast and eat.

The dining hall had grown overly full and Sawyer had to squeeze in-between a first and second year to even fit on the table. As she ate silently she swore she felt someone staring at her but every time she looked up there was no one watching. Finally when she felt it again she kept her calm and casually looked around without moving her head but only her eyes. She found Draco Malfoy watching her with a small smile on his lips. Instead of showing she knew she continued to eat now liking the feeling of being watched. Then someone snuck up behind her and shouted "Boo!" Sawyer jumped and would have fallen backwards if she wasn't wedged between the two Gryffindors, she slid around, spotted Luna, and immediately lost any anger towards who had scared her.

"Luna!" Sawyer exclaimed happily.

"Did I scare you?" Luna asked, smiling dreamily.

"Very much so," Sawyer said, holding her chest.

Good, I like to do that; you're the only one though that hasn't yelled at me."

"A lot of people are bad sports."

"Care to walk with me towards our classes?"

"Not at all, let's go," Sawyer said, shoving the rest of her toast into her mouth and following Luna out of the great hall while hoisting her bag around her shoulders.

"I noticed you know that really pretty blonde from Beauxbatons," Luna asked casually.

"Yeah, we met two years ago when my dad sent me to France to learn etiquette," answered Sawyer.

"That's why you're so……etiquettized," Luna said, and smiled.

"I don't think that's a word, Luna."

"I never said it was."

Sawyer smiled larger than Luna had and noticed that they would both be parting ways right up ahead.

"Saying goodbye already," Sawyer said, as they reached the fork in the hallway.

"I'll see you at lunch," Luna said.

"Sorry, Luna, I'm having lunch with Fleur."

"Dinner it is," Luna said, then waved goodbye and walked down the hallway while Sawyer went the opposite way. Her first class was Charms and she wasn't much looking forward to starting out a day in Charms, there was too much thinking involved. As she made her way slowly to the class a girl walked by and ran into her hard causing Sawyer to almost topple over forward. The girl turned around and rolled her eyes at Sawyer.

"Watch where you're going, cow," the girl said, and walked on. Sawyer knew she had to be a Slytherin by the colors she was wearing, as she went to steady herself two more girls rushed past her bumping her between them like she was a pink-pong ball before catching up to the girl that had walked by. This time Sawyer slid backwards to the ground falling hard on her tailbone. She sat there for a second shaking her head at how rude the girls had been but as she was about to pull herself up a hand reached out and Sawyer gratefully took it. She looked up and saw a very tall boy with short brown hair and sterling brown eyes, his cheekbones were high, and he seemed to have an air of confidence surrounding him.

"Don't worry about them they're Slytherins, it's in their nature," the boy said.

"I'll try and remember that, and thanks for helping me up," Sawyer said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff."

"Sawyer Streem, Gryffindor, why does everyone always announce their house when they greet each other. Is it really that big a deal what house you're in?"

"Around here, Sawyer, house is everything, see you around sometime."

Sawyer nodded and Cedric walked on ahead of her while she walked casually and as slow as she could to Charms. When she reached the class she walked inside and sat by herself in the middle of the room. Professor Flitwick bowed his head to acknowledge her arriving then turned back to his board. Sawyer watched as people arrived after her taking in the fact that this would be a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class. As the room filled in Sawyer managed to find herself sitting with a short plump Ravenclaw with straggly brown hair and faded brown eyes.

"Sawyer Streem," Sawyer said cheerfully.

"Mandy Brocklehurst," the girl said, but more forcefully like she hadn't wanted to speak. Sawyer decided to give Mandy her space and turned to Professor Flitwick.

"Class, today we will be working on a quick quill charm this will grant the ability to you to be able to write without having to use your hands but use your mind. This will take weeks even months of practice to perfect and I expect everyone work in a trio, choose your partners they'll be sharing this class with you for the next long, long while choose carefully," said Professor Flitwick. Sawyer and Mandy both groaned, looked to each other, then split off quickly to find themselves a different partner. As Sawyer walked around she didn't find herself meeting anyone who wanted a partner until she bumped into a Chinese girl with long black hair, and light brown eyes.

"Be my partner?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes," they answered, at the same time in agreement.

"One more," the girl said, and Sawyer spotted a lonely looking boy off in the corner of the room looking around nervously. Sawyer tapped the girl next to her and nodded in the lonely boy's direction. The first girl nodded then she and Sawyer took off to the corner of the room.

"Partner?" Sawyer asked, the lonely boy nodded his head slowly and Sawyer and the first girl sighed in relief.

"Sawyer Streem," Sawyer said.

"Cho Chang," the first girl said.

"Anthony Goldstein" the lonely boy added.

"Let's get started," Sawyer said, in her casually cheery voice; Sawyer, Cho and Anthony got a table to themselves as did the rest of the class and were talking about how to begin their studies.

"You see this, class," Professor Flitwick said, bringing all attention to Sawyer's group. "This is a group that contemplates how to begin, talks about how to go about casting the spell, communication is key, class, as is constructive criticism remember that. Good work you three, 10 points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed flicking his wand, everyone in the room smiled even Mandy who Sawyer saw across the room.

****************************************

Lunch time finally came and Sawyer was excited to finally be having lunch with Fleur. It had been a long time since they spoke in person and Sawyer just hoped neither of them had changed too much for the other to forget who they had been. As Sawyer waited in the great hall Fleur walked in wearing a silk blue tank dress with blue pumps, she had her long blonde hair in ringlets and wore a blue coat hanging loosely on her shoulders. Fleur hadn't changed a bit and from what Sawyer knew she hadn't either.

"Cherie!" Fleur exclaimed, and embraced Sawyer. "I see Madam Maxime's etiquette classes vere taken to eart," Fleur said, as she took in Sawyer's stance with her legs pressed together, back straight and hands clasped firmly at the arch of her back.

"Dad bought them, I paid for them," Sawyer said smirking.

"Still zee same Sawyer zat I knew."

"Still the same Fleur, I swear you're even more beautiful then when I saw you last."

"I ave come of age, Sawyer, and am a most mature."

"At least one of us has," Sawyer said, looking down at her body which had failed to yet hit puberty.

"Give eet time, Sawyer, everyzing takes times."

"I know, it's so good to see you!"

"Same ere."

Sawyer and Fleur talked through lunch without missing a beat and rarely taking breaths. While they talked any boy walking by couldn't help but stop and stare at Fleur, the strange thing was Sawyer didn't feel jealous that they weren't staring at her. When lunch was over Sawyer and Fleur parted with a hug and Sawyer headed to her next class of Potions. It was deep in the dungeon but Sawyer knew how to get there, cause of course that was her dad's class and she had been there previously. This class would be split between Gryffindors and Slytherins, Sawyer arrived like she had hoped, before everyone else.

She smiled at Severus and ran up to him giving him a brief hug before sitting down on the front desk straight in front of him. Severus looked out the door, then turned back to her.

"How is your day going so far?" he asked.

"Great! I made some friends and had lunch with Fleur," Sawyer said, smiling.

"How is she?"

"Good, daddy, talking to her today made me realize how much I'd missed her."

"Sawyer, the reason I didn't send you to Madam Maxime the following year was......." but Severus stopped talking when he saw a student walking towards the dungeon. "We'll pick this up later."

Sawyer nodded and waited again while other students piled into class, as students thinned Sawyer noticed Draco walking in with two tall broad boys by his sides. He sat himself down comfortably on the table beside Sawyer.

"Hey, beautiful," Draco said.

"Hiya, handsome," replied Sawyer.

"I claim you as my partner in this lesson."

Sawyer chuckled then realized he was serious.

"Why do you want me?"

"I have my reasons."

Sawyer turned away so Draco couldn't see her smile then Severus slapped the board and Sawyer jumped.

"Class, today we will be working on a potion that grants its user temporary strength. It is called Stringtho, I expect you all to work in groups of two, the ingredients are on the board, begin," Severus's said, his talking was forced and every word he spoke seemed to be full of hate and spite. Sawyer had never seen her dad like this before, she stayed sitting down and watched him searching his face and eyes for answers.

"Got a crush?" Draco asked, as he noticed Sawyer watching Severus.

"No I just........we're partners then?" she asked.

"You could have said no but it seems you just ruined your chance of getting rid of me."

"I figured you'd already decided for me."

"You like being controlled then?" Draco asked, stepping up to Sawyer's desk and leaning against it to look closer at her.

"I like being in control."

"Then you picked the wrong partner."

"As did you."

"Get to work both of you before I assign you both detentions," Severus said. Sawyer jumped again at his voice she wasn't use to it being so hard and cold. Draco made his way over to a cauldron and Sawyer joined him still un-happy about her dad's treatment of the whole class.

"Not used to a teacher being rude?" Draco asked.

"That's not it," Sawyer said, sighing.

"Not used to having the perfect man by your side then?"

"I was, up till about ten minutes ago."

Draco raised his eyebrow then started to cut up an ingredient.

"Why are you even partnering me from what I've heard house is everything why make friends with the enemy?"

"I have my reasons."

"I want to know them," Sawyer said, turning away from the potion and putting her hands on her hips. Draco stepped to where he was standing right in front of Sawyer, so close their bodies were touching and Sawyer could feel Draco's breath on her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked quietly, and leaned his face closer to Sawyer's, if she moved even in inch forward their lips would have touched.

"Why should I answer that when it's clear you wouldn't tell me anyway," Sawyer answered. Draco tilted his head to the side and acted like he was going to move in to kiss her but instead quickly jerked away and back to the cauldron causing Sawyer to fall forward a little. She secretly got mad at herself for even thinking Draco would kiss her and went to stand beside him.

"Start to cut up the dorsa root," Draco said, and Sawyer began to cut the root neatly by the time class was nearing the end both Sawyer and Draco had finished their potion.

"When your potions are done, those of you who did it right, I want your group to fill up three vials, give one to me, don't forget to sign your names on it, then keep one for yourselves. If you drink one of them that has been made wrong you're only making things worse for yourselves," Severus said from the front of the class, Sawyer turned to Draco smiling.

"I don't make potions wrong, ever," she said.

"Yet another reason to partner you, beautiful."

Sawyer filled up two vials and put one in her bag then wrote her name and Draco's on the other and took it up to Severus's desk. When she got there she saw her dad's eyes smile even though his mouth wasn't.

"Good job, Sawyer," He said, under his breath and Sawyer rested her hand on top of his.

"I learned from the best," she whispered back, then walked back to Draco.

"You lied to me," he said.

"Already?"

"You do have a crush."

"On who, you?"

"I think you already know."

"For your information you haven't been honest with me either."

The class bell dinged signaling that class was over.

"Everyone has a secret, Draco, and everyone lies," Sawyer said, then walked out of the class.

*************************************

When classes had expired for the day Sawyer couldn't have been happier with the results, she had gotten homework yes but gained a friend here and there as well. As she headed back to Gryffindor common room she practically beamed.

"Wow, beautiful, smile any bigger and the glint off your teeth is going to blind me," Draco said, as he walked down the hall in Sawyer's direction. "Someone obviously had a good day."

Sawyer smiled mysteriously at Draco.

"Why were you really walking the halls in the middle of the night?" Sawyer asked, still curious why he was out and about in his pajamas.

"Why were you?" He asked back, then continued down the hall as if knowing she wasn't going to answer him. Sawyer placed a grin back on her face and continued to Gryffindor common room.


	6. FORBIDDEN

**"CHAPTER 6-FORBIDDEN"**

The next week passed with Sawyer knowing most everyone from her house and a few other people from houses outside hers. She always had tons of homework and more girls who tended to bump into her in the halls. Happy to be able to spend a few hours relaxing before having to do her homework, she strolled into Gryffindor common room to change into a pair of Levi shorts and white tee shirt with the words London underneath a black and white photo of the city and slipped on black flip-flops. Sawyer decided to take a book and sit in the nice warm courtyard. She made herself comfortable on a bench by kicking her feet up and stretching them across the length of the bench, then cracking open her book. As she got into the story she completely forgot the world around her, all she could think or see was the book and its pages.

By the time she looked up lunch was almost coming to a close. She jumped up and walked into the great hall snagging a few meal items and placing them in a small basket she had brought with her. When she had what she hoped was enough she walked out into the hall towards the dungeon. She passed by a boy with jet black ruffled hair and emerald green eyes behind horn rimmed glasses, then she saw the scar on his forehead. He was Harry Potter, the son of the man who had made her dad's life miserable in all his year at Hogwarts. Then she remembered the moment in Diagon Alley when she had seen him before her and her dad has dissaparated, but she hadn't known it was him at the time. Once again she felt like she knew him from somewhere but after talking with her dad so often about James she shoved it off as her dad's description.

"We haven't officially met," Sawyer said, smiling and extending her hand to Harry. "I'm Sawyer Streem."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling and shaking her hand. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I don't think so, not that I remember."

"Huh, well I need to get to lunch maybe I'll see you in the common room."

"Yeah sure, goodbye."

With her basket in tow Sawyer waved Harry goodbye and headed again towards the dungeon and straight into Snape's office. Like she had suspected, coffee was the only lunch he had had. He sat at his desk looking at vials, sipping on what had to be his tenth cup of coffee of the day.

"Hey, daddy!" Sawyer said in a happy high pitched voice, she ran to him and hugged him, she hadn't been able to touch or talk to him the whole week and she had missed him. "I figured you didn't eat lunch and decided I could join you, I've missed you."

"Thank you, Sawyer, coffee isn't really that good of a meal, what did you bring me?" he asked.

"Food, dad, come on!" Sawyer said laughing. "I brought some bread, sandwiches, chips, you know, lunchlike foods."

Sawyer reached into the basket and handed Snape one of everything she had put inside, then sat down beside him on the desk biting into a sandwich.

"I know we haven't had much time to talk this week, Sawyer, but I know you understand why as we discussed this long ago."

"I understand, daddy, don't worry."

"Alright. Now, while we can talk, I told you I was going to explain why I didn't let you go back to Madam Maxime over the summer."  
Sawyer crossed her legs and leaned forward.

"Why?" she asked.

"You remember the man I told you about, Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"He had escaped from Azkaban and I was worried he'd come after you because me and him were.....enemies of sorts."

"And you couldn't just tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to worry, Sawyer, so you could have fun with the rest of your summer."

"You should have told me, dad, so I could be there for you I'm your daughter, I'm also supposed to be the one to protect you."

Sawyer squeezed Severus into a hug and from her position was able to lay her head on his.

"Trust me to act like an adult when needed, I won't let you down," Sawyer said.

"I know you won't, that's why I worry."

"Severus," a male voice said from the doorway, and Sawyer let go of her dad quickly and jumped away from the desk. She looked up and saw it was Dumbledore who had spoken and sighed in relief.

"Professor Dumbledore," Sawyer said nodding. "I should go, I'll come see you later this weekend, daddy, love you."

Sawyer left the basket and slid by Dumbledore nodding, Dumbledore winked then shut the dungeon door behind him. Sawyer looked back while walking forward and once again bounced off of somebody; she looked up and saw Draco.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," She said.

"Says who?" Draco asked, walking backwards towards the Slytherin common room. "One day, beautiful, I'm going to figure out what fascinates you about this dungeon area."

"Just know, handsome, it isn't you," Sawyer said, and this time she walked away first, heading towards the common room she, didn't know what she'd do there but she didn't know what else to do. As she was rounding the corner towards the portrait of the fat lady she found Luna talking to the portrait.

"I just want to know if she's in there because I want to talk to her," Luna said.

"I can't say," the fat lady said.

"Luna!" Sawyer said waving. Luna turned towards her and smiled.

"Sawyer, I was just asking the fat lady where you were."

"Well, here I am."

"Yep, I wondered if you wanted to spend the day together and talk about how your first week went."  
"Yeah, let's talk in the courtyard it's nice out."

Luna nodded and both her and Sawyer walked out into the courtyard and sat down on the bench Sawyer had been using earlier.

"Did you make any friends?" Luna's asked first.

"I guess, I mean I partnered a lot of people who now say hi to me and go out of their way to ask me how I am. Then I met someone named Anthony Goldstein and Cho Chang, we're going to be partners for a long while in Flitwick's class. Then another person I keep running into is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, and you're still talking about him with a nice voice?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He hasn't done anything wrong to me."

"Malfoy is rude, vile and foul, and he doesn't deserve someone like you as a friend."

"But….."

Luna looked up at the sky as if not believing what she had heard.

"You like him, don't you?" Luna asked.

"I may think about him occasionally when I go without seeing him for a while."

"Be careful, Sawyer, Malfoy isn't to be trusted."

"I promise I'll be careful, just for you."

Luna smiled at her and Sawyer began to pick up one conversation right after another until the sun sank in the sky and torches sprung to life around the school.

*************************************

As everyone sat in the great hall eagerly awaiting who would be chosen as the three tri-wizard champions, Sawyer smiled widely. She was sitting between Neville Longbottom, who she had quickly made friends with in their common room, and Seamus Finnegan, who she worked a week with in Divination. Both were now close friends, even in the short time they had spent together, they were both in Gryffindor and Sawyer talked to them every day.

"Which house do you think it will be?" Sawyer asked them.

"I'll say Ravenclaw," Seamus answered.

"Gryffindor," Neville said.

"I'll go for……Hufflepuff," Sawyer finished, and looked up to the goblet of fire that Dumbledore was standing next to, he gave a long speech about the tournament then the goblet turned from blue to gold and a piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore took it and read it over then turned to the great hall.

"Durmstrang champion is……Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted, and who Sawyer had learned was a popular sport's seeker, Viktor Krum, shook hands with Dumbledore then walked towards an open door and disappeared through it. The goblet spit fire and another paper landed in Dumbledore's hand, he read in over then shouted again.

"Hogwarts champion is…….Cedric Diggory!"

"Ha!" Sawyer said. "I win."

Seamus and Neville grinned and then all three turned and watch Cedric disappear through the door. The goblet sprung to life again landing yet another paper in Dumbledore's hand, he took it and looked out at the great hall and shouted one last time.

"Beauxbatons champion is…………Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur jumped up and down then walked to the Dumbledore waving at Sawyer as she did. Fleur disappeared through the door and Dumbledore began to speak when all the sudden the Goblet shot to life again and the great hall fell silent as a piece of ripped paper fell into his hand. Dumbledore looked at the paper suspiciously then sighed before he shouted."Harry Potter!" everyone turned to look at Harry who was trying his best to hide behind Ron. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted again and Ron shoved Harry forward and towards Dumbledore, who pointed him to the door that Harry also disappeared through.

"Looks like we tie, Sawyer," Neville said, whispering through the silence, and Sawyer bit her lip to stop from laughing.


	7. THE FIRST EVENT

"**CHAPTER 7-THE FIRST EVENT"**

Sawyer got ready to meet Luna at a grand stadium that had been put up for the tri-wizard tournament. She settled on a white tank shirt with a red half jacket that tied at her chest and dark blue Levi shorts with black flip-flops. She threw her hair in a ponytail and walked out to the common room where Seamus and Neville greeted her and followed her out the portrait hole where they found Luna waiting.

"Luna, hi!" Sawyer said happily.

"Hi, Sawyer!" Luna said, and nodded to Seamus and Neville.

"Shall we make our way to the stands?" Sawyer asked, and the group nodded. Sawyer liked having friends by her side, Fleur had been the only friend she had ever remained in contact with and was close to, but now she had Seamus, Neville, and Luna and even though she hated to admit it, Draco too. As they made their way onto the grounds and up towards the stadium a girl dressed in a green sundress slipped through Sawyer and Seamus with such force it knocked them both sideways.

"Watch where you're going!" Luna shouted, but the girl paid no attention and continued walking. Sawyer rolled her eyes and they all came together in a group that would be hard to slip by and made their way to the stadium.

"Do you mind sitting with us in the Gryffindor stand, Luna?" Sawyer asked.  
"Not at all, lead the way."

Sawyer nodded and worked her way to a bench that was big enough for just the four of them. Seamus sat on the inside, Sawyer sat next to him, Luna sat next to her, and Neville sat on the end.

"Who are we rooting for?" Luna asked.

"I'm rooting for all of them," Sawyer said.

"Why?"  
"Well because Fleur is a good friend, Harry and Cedric are both from Hogwarts, and Krum is just cute," Sawyer said matter-of-factly, Luna smiled.

"All of them it is," Luna said.

During the tournament the four contestants had to retrieve a gold egg from dragon they had picked beforehand. It was scary watching them all, especially Fleur who seemed so petite compared to the other contestants but Fleur was very impressive, in the end each person had retrieved their egg and no one came to any serious harm. While Sawyer, Luna, Neville, and Seamus walked back to the castle they couldn't help talking and talking about what had just happened and it seemed everyone else couldn't either.

When they left Luna at her common room door and stepped into Gryffindor common room there was a huge party going around for Harry. Sawyer smiled to Seamus and Neville and they all went their separate way to meet and greet. She managed to make her way to her roommate Hermione who she rarely spoke to but knew was one of Harry's best friends.

"Hey, Hermione," Sawyer sad cheerily.

"Sawyer, hi!" Hermione said, she always seemed happy whenever Sawyer paid any attention to her.

"I bet you're happy he got the egg."

"I'm just happy he's alive."

"How have you been, it's been a while since we've talked?"

"Good, classes are getting tougher but I'm making it."

"Classes are pretty hard, I'm just glad I'm keeping a good grade in potions my dad…..well I'd be mad if I didn't," Sawyer said, averting her eyes.

"Potions is one of the hardest classes, Snape isn't really that helpful and he's make a lot of people nervous I'm glad he doesn't intimidate you."  
"Snape could never intimidate me."

Sawyer meant to say it with a matter-of-factly tone but instead she said it lovingly like he could never intimidate her because he cared about her.

"That's…..good," Hermione said, scratching her head.

"I'm going to go mingle," Sawyer said, and walked away kicking herself for not being believable. She found her way towards the twins who were talking to their little brother Ron.

"Fred, George," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," They said in unison.

"How are you both today?"

"Great," Fred said.

"Fantastic," George answered.

"You two look…..mischievous, you have something planned don't you?"

"We'll never tell, Sawyer," Fred answered.

"Oh, Sawyer, meet out little brother Ron," George said, shoving Ron towards her, Sawyer laughed.

"Okay, hi, Ron, I'm Sawyer," Sawyer said, extending her hand.

"Hi….I'm Ron," Ron said shaking her hand.

"We'll just leave you to talk," The twins said, and moved away, Sawyer smiled.

"They weren't obvious were they," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Not at all."

"You can go; I mean I won't feel bad if you do."

"I don't have anywhere to be."

"Oh….well then, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It has its ups and downs."

"That it does, are you enjoying the classes?"

"Yes, potions is my favorite, it's the easiest."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I find potions simple and easy I never get a potion wrong."

"Wow, there's a first time for everything, when there's a hard potion you're partnering me."

"You'll have to fight off Draco for that position; he already told me he gets me for every potion class."

"Draco, as in Draco Malfoy, Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"He talks to you and he does so nicely?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I asked him and he completely ignored the question."

"There has to be something behind it he is Malfoy after all."

"That's what I keep hearing from both Luna and Fleur, how Fleur even knows about him and his ways I'll never know," Sawyer said, rolling her eyes.

"You know Fleur Delacour?" Ron asked.

"We've been friends for about three years now."

"She seems nice."

"And she's beautiful, she's half Veela."

"I knew it."

Sawyer started to laugh and then a loud screeching sound berated the room and Sawyer grasped her ears and backed away trying to get away from the noise. She looked up and saw Harry trying to close the egg which he had opened, when he did Sawyer sighed and was greeted by Seamus and Neville who had made their way back to her.  
"How did your mingling go?" Sawyer asked them.

"Meh," Seamus answered.

"Nuh," Neville said.

"It's really sad that I understand what you mean."


	8. A SECRET FOUND OUT

"**CHAPTER 8-A SECRET FOUND OUT"**

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Luna shouted at Sawyer across the great hall that morning. Sawyer laughed and waved at Luna.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Luna!" Sawyer shouted back, then went back to her food. McGonagall was having everyone meet in a large room for all Gryffindors that day and Sawyer couldn't wait to figure out why. When she finished her food she made her way to McGonagall's class and Seamus and Neville caught up to her.

"Know what we're doing, guys?" Sawyer asked.

"Not a clue," Seamus answered, and they made their way to the room McGonagall had instructed and walked inside, a few more students were there and were sitting on long bleachers that were laid out. Sawyer, Neville, and Seamus sat down on one of the bleachers together with Sawyer in the middle.

"Sorry, Ms. Streem, Mr. Finnegan and Longbottom, girls on one side of the room boys on the other," McGonagall said.

"Sorry, boys," Sawyer said, standing up. "If we're doing something boy girl who gets to be my partner?" Sawyer asked.

"Me!" Seamus answered, without missing a beat.

"Sorry, Neville, Seamus was first," Sawyer said, and tapped Seamus' nose then walked to the other side of the room and sat down. More and more people filed in and soon everyone was sitting down and waiting for McGonagall to speak.

"Class, it is customary during a tri-wizard tournament to hold a Yule Ball and I expect you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost….a dance," McGonagall said, and pointed at Filch who was hiding behind an old phonograph he turned it on and a soft mellow song began to play.

"Now come together boys and girls," McGonagall said, and every single girl stood up while the boys remained sitting.

"Seamus!" Sawyer said, her hands on her hips, Seamus looked helplessly at Neville who had already stood, then he stood up and walked to Sawyer and not soon after other boys began to join in. Seamus slipped one hand in Sawyer's and the other on her waist; while Sawyer put her free hand on Seamus' shoulder, she knew exactly how to dance.

"Done this before?" Seamus asked.

My dad taught me," Sawyer answered.

"Your dad sounds like a great guy; I hope I get to meet him someday."

"Believe me, you will," Sawyer said, smiling and McGonagall was so impressed with how Sawyer was dancing she gave her a more challenging dance to do with Seamus. By the time the class was over Seamus was worn out but Sawyer couldn't stop thinking about dancing. All through class she would stare off into space and have to jerk herself back to the present.

When classes were over for the day Sawyer went to her dorm room and pulled out the dress and heels she had packed, she slipped them into a bag then wondered what to do till nightfall. As the hours counted backwards and every thirty minutes seemed to only be ten Sawyer got up grabbed her Charms homework and set out to find Neville. When she didn't find him in the common room she went to the boy's dorm and knocked, Harry answered looking disheveled and tired.

Harry, you look terrible!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"At least you're honest," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm looking for Neville; do you know where he is?"

"No. I've been busy trying to perfect the quick quill charm, tomorrow is the test."

"Do you want to study with me?"

"Really?"

"I always fair better with a study buddy."

"Alright, I'll get my things and meet you in the common room."

Sawyer nodded and walked down into the common room and laid her book called "Charming the Best of Them" on the table and set her ebony quill on a blank piece of parchment. Not soon after Harry came down.

"Who do you partner with in Charms?" Sawyer asked.

"Hermione and Ron, you?" asked Harry, taking the spot across from Sawyer on the table.

"A Cho Chang and Anthony Goldstein."

"Who's Anthony Goldstein?"

"A Gryffindor, I've seen him around the common room a few times."

"I guess there's a lot of people in this school that I don't know."

"Tell me about it, now what should we start with?"

"Friends?"

Sawyer smiled and did her best not to giggle, Harry could be cute.

"I mean on the Charms homework," Sawyer said, tapping her quill on the parchment.

"Oh, how about pronunciation?" Harry said, turning a little red in the cheeks.

"Sounds good I'll go first ,quilik leviat."

"I think it's quillick leviate."

"Sounds more spell like."

Harry and Sawyer worked on the spell until it grew dark and mostly everyone had gone to bed. However it seemed they had perfected the spell and it worked wonders.

"We're going to blow them away tomorrow," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, we are," Harry said, chuckling and Sawyer laughed with him.

"We haven't really had many chances to talk, have we?"

"Not really."

"How long have you been friends with Hermione and Ron?"

"Since first year, me and Ron met on the Hogwarts Express and then there was an incident involving a troll and we became friends with Hermione."

"Where do you live when you're outside Hogwarts?"

"With my aunt and uncle, they're muggles. What about you?"

"I live with my dad."

"What did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch, it seemed like a good idea and Sawyer joined him.

"My dad home taught me, we both thought it would be best for the first few years but this year I really wanted to try a magic school so he let me," answered Sawyer, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Where's your mom?"

"You tell me and we'll both know, she wasn't really the maternal type I guess."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be, I have my dad and he raised me just fine, I don't miss her, more than half the time I forget I even have a mother."

Harry stifled a yawn with the back and his hand and Sawyer laughed.

"I think you should go to bed," she said, and stood up stretching. "I think it's time I did too."

"I think you're right," Harry said, standing up too. "Goodnight, Sawyer."

"Night, Harry."

Sawyer walked up to her dorm and waved to Harry on the stairs before he disappeared into the boy's dorms. After dropping her homework off on her bed she grabbed her bag of clothes and went to leave the dorm.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, turning over it bed, Sawyer turned around and smiled.

"Out," Sawyer said, shrugging and walked into the common room then out the portrait hole.

"Where do you go every night?" the fat lady asked.

"Somewhere," Sawyer replied back, then walked down into the dungeon where she found Severus looking over the class cauldrons, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you from sneaking down her every night?" Severus asked.

"Nothing at all," Sawyer said, grinning.

"What can I do for you tonight?"

"Teach me the last dance, you promised you would teach me all of them, this one is the last."

"I need to stop making promises."

"Good I'll go get dressed," Sawyer said, and walked into Snape's office, she changed into her red tube top dress that reached to her knees. The matching heels were red and had ribbons that tied up to a few inches below her knee. She stepped back out into the classroom and saw that Severus had leveled the ground and moved away all the desks magically.

"Who bought you that dress?" He asked.

"You did," Sawyer answered.

"I don't recall."

Sawyer smiled and went to stand in front of Severus; he took her arms and placed them around his neck then slipped his arms around her back.

"This last dance is the dance of love or otherwise known as the waltz, just follow my lead," Severus said, and Sawyer let him lead her all across the floor until Sawyer had nailed the dance and was able to dance with him. She understood once she figured out the dance, why it was called a dance of love. In almost every move both partners had to trust the other and the dips were so deep and dreamy it made Sawyer want to cry. When they had finished Sawyer just held her dad in her arms until she felt she could let go.

"That dance is _amazing_," Sawyer said, looking into Severus' eyes.

"I agree. Now you better go before you're too tired to wake up in the morning."

"I'll change back in the common room, goodnight," Sawyer said, and kissed Severus on the cheek then walked out into the hallway as she drew nearer to the portrait hole she saw a figure step out of the shadows. When it finally walked forward enough into the light she saw it was Draco.

"Must you scare me every time?" Sawyer asked, taking slow breaths.

"What does he have that appeals to you?" Draco asked, sounding angry.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Sawyer, what about him attracts you, what does he have?"

"What are you trying to ask, Draco?"

"Snape, you touch him, feel him, hug him, kiss him, tell him you love him, what is it about him that you find worth anything?"

"You have no idea what you're saying."

"Don't lie, tell me, Sawyer," Draco said, scooting close to Sawyer until she was pushed against the wall with Draco standing inches in front of her with his hands on either side of her pressing against the wall.

"Is it because he's experience, Sawyer," Draco asked, pressing his body against hers. "I'm experienced too," he said then leaned in and kissed her roughly. Sawyer lost motor function and her knees gave away and she slipped onto the floor. Draco kneeled down next to her slipping his arms around her back while Sawyer slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then as suddenly as he had started he stopped and stood up, walking back to the portrait hole.

"Seems he isn't as good as you think," Draco said, slipping through the portrait hole without another word.

"What have I done?" Sawyer asked to the silence, and like she expected, silence didn't answer back.

************************************

Over the next week Sawyer continued to go to her dad's classroom and learn to master the waltz, she didn't tell Severus about Draco, he didn't need to know until he had to. Draco of course had ignored her going on a near month now, he would go out of his way to avoid her and he hadn't even looked in her direction. That Saturday was the day of the Yule Ball and Christmas day as well and Sawyer still didn't have a date, she sulked into Gryffindor common room after classes Friday and sighed heavily, she really didn't want to take herself to the dance. Seamus walked up beside her and seemed to be in the same mood.

"Why so depressed, Sawyer?" Seamus asked.

"No date to the Yule Ball," answered Sawyer.

"Really, no one's asked you?

"Nope, I must be seen as a leper."

"Well....I don't quite....have one......wouldyougowithme?" Seamus asked quickly. Sawyer practically beamed and stopped Seamus to turn him towards her.

"Are. You. Serious?"

"Yes."

Then yes I'll go with you!"

"Wow, I'll uh meet you at the great hall on Saturday."

"Alright, you are brilliant, Seamus, I really didn't want to take myself!"

Seamus smiled and Sawyer ran upstairs to get everything ready for tomorrow.


	9. THE YULE BALL

"**CHAPTER 9-THE YULE BALL"**

MERRY CHRISTMAS, SAWYER!" said Luna, still in her dreamy distant voice but she seemed bubblier, nearly knocking her over with a hug on her way to breakfast that morning. Sawyer laughed and hugged her back before Luna fingered the orange carrot earrings hanging from her ear. "Thanks for the earrings they're perfect, did you see me admiring them in that jewelry store?"

"Well since it was drawing close to Christmas I kept a sharp eye on what you said you wanted," replied Sawyer.

"I wanted to give you my gift personally, I left it in my common room though cause it's a bit much to drag around...."

"You can go get it if you want, I can wait here."

"Alright, give me five minutes."

Luna turned around and skipped off to her common room while Sawyer waited in the hallway for her, as she waited Harry passed by and she waved to him.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Sawyer said, and Harry stopped next to her.

"Merry Christmas to you, why are you standing here?" asked Harry.

"I'm waiting for Luna."

"Have you opened your presents yet?"

"No, I'm waiting till....after breakfast."

"How do you manage resisting that long?"

"Willpower."

Harry laughed then waved goodbye as he walked into the great hall, Luna rounded the corner just then holding a medium sized papered box. She handed it to Sawyer with a big grin of her face; Sawyer smiled and took off the wrapping paper before prying open the box and gasping in delight.

"A Mortar and Pestle!" Sawyer exclaimed happily and Luna giggled before Sawyer wrapped her in a crushing hug. "Luna, this must have cost a fortune!"

"It didn't, it used to be mum's, dad said I could give it to you," said Luna.

"This means so much to me, Luna."

"What are best friends for?"

Sawyer smiled again before throwing the box and wrapping paper in the trash, she turned to Luna.

"Luna, I have to go meet someone, can we eat lunch together?" Sawyer asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the hallway, we'll eat lunch outside," Luna replied, and Sawyer nodded and walked off towards the dungeon, Mortar and Pestle in hand. She walked into the dungeon room and into the room where Severus stayed he was sitting at his desk looking over potions.

"Hey, daddy," Sawyer said hugging him and Severus nodded.

"Morning, Sawyer, your presents are there on the bed," he said, and Sawyer squealed happily and ran to the bed, Dumbledore had sent her presents here because he knew Severus would like to watch her open them. She tore into the first one which was from her dad and opened up the velvet box and saw the silver locket inside, she took it out and opened it up but it was empty.

"A picture of you and me is going in here," she said to her dad and his eyes seemed to twinkle. He continued to watch her open her presents, Sawyer took a seat on the bed and opened up the next present which said it was from Neville and Seamus. Inside the present was a basket full of Honeydukes candies, she set the locket box on top then went to the next box which was from Draco she had to read the name twice before she believed it. She tore off the wrapping paper and then saw another velvet box she opened it and a saw a silver charm bracelet with many little charms already hanging from it. After setting her stuff together she put it in a big box and set it on the ground, then she pulled a small square box out of her pocket and handed it to her dad.

"It's not much, but I wanted to get you something," Sawyer said smiling, Severus took the box and opened it, inside was silver ring with a green emerald in the center it was a small ring fit to go on the pinkie.

"Thank you, Sawyer, it is nice," Severus said and slipped the ring onto his pinkie. Sawyer smiled again and once more hugged her dad before picking up the box of stuff and heading for the door.

"Merry Christmas daddy, I'll see you tonight at the ball," Sawyer said.

"Merry Christmas," Severus said then turned back to the potions he had been looking over and Sawyer headed for her dorm.

********************************************

Sawyer had slipped on her same red dress and heels and had applied a theme of neutral make-up as well. pink blush, pink eye shadow, and nude lipstick with the exception of black eyeliner which she had used to line around her top and bottom eyelid, and lastly she had curled her hair and let it glide down her back. She placed the locket she had gotten from her dad around her neck and the charm bracelet Draco had gotten her around her wrist. After she checked herself in the mirror she walked down towards the great hall. At last she reached the stairs and waiting at the bottom was Seamus holding a rose covered corsage. Sawyer walked up to him and held out her hand where Seamus nervously slipped on the corsage.

"You look....beautiful," Seamus said.

"You look quite good yourself," replied Sawyer. Seamus offered Sawyer his arm which she took happily and walked with him into the great hall where they joined the crowd waiting for everyone to arrive and the champions to start off the dance. When the place was crowded the four tri-wizard champions walked onto the dance floor. Harry with Parvati Patil, Fleur with Roger Davies, Viktor with Hermione, and Cedric with Cho. They quickly started off the dance and not soon after everyone joined in including Seamus and Sawyer they danced together song after song until Draco shoved Seamus out of the way during a slow song.  
"Seamus," Sawyer said, but Seamus nodded that it was okay and went to sit down.

"Still sleeping with older men?" Draco asked.

"If that's all you want to talk about then I have nothing to say."

"Do you like feeling him touch you?" Draco asked sliding his hand across Sawyer's back making her shudder. "Feel you," he said and brushed his cheek against hers. "Kiss you?" he finished by kissing her neck causing Sawyer to melt in his arms.

"You're so oblivious, Draco," said Sawyer, the song ended and Draco slid away from Sawyer and went to sit down leaving her alone on the dance floor. Instead of waiting for Seamus she got herself a drink and sat down next to Harry who had been doing nothing but sitting the whole time.

"You seem to be quite friendly with Draco," Ron said from the spot next to Harry.

"Did it look to you like I provoked those things, Draco does what he pleases," Sawyer said.

"You looked like you and Seamus were having fun."

"Seamus is the greatest friend, I couldn't have asked for a better one."

After a while Seamus asked Sawyer if it was okay that he dance with someone else and Sawyer said yes, happy Seamus wasn't only wanting to dance with her. While she sat by Harry and Ron, who talked about not getting the dates they wanted, a soft melodic song came on and Sawyer stood up and made her way to Severus who had been standing by himself in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Sawyer?" he whispered.

"Waltz with me," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, I don't think that I should."

"Please, daddy, dance with me, make this night the best night of my life and dance with me."

Severus sighed then offered his hand to Sawyer, she took it and walked out onto the dance floor, a lot of the students whispered and stared in disbelief but Sawyer ignored them, then turned around to her dad taking his neck while he took her waist.

"Waltz you said?" Severus asked.

"Yes, daddy, a waltz," Sawyer whispered back in reply, then they began their dance move after move and Sawyer was able to push all of the bad things that had happened to her out of her mind. All she saw was her and her dad, arm in arm, waltzing around an empty floor with just a low soft song that could barely be heard above the clicking of their shoes on the wooden floors. When the song began to die and Severus had lowered Sawyer into a dip suddenly the world came back to her and she saw that the whole floor had cleared off and were watching her and Snape in awe, when the song stopped and Severus had lifted Sawyer up the whole place broke into applause. Sawyer blushed then looked at her dad he nodded and they both bowed.

"Thank you, daddy," Sawyer whispered across the air. Severus nodded then stood up and walked out of the great hall leaving Sawyer standing happily to take the rest of her bows before also deciding that the night was over because nothing better could happen. She made her way to Seamus who was talking to Neville.

"Seamus, I'm going to go I just wanted to let you know," Sawyer said smiling.

"Of course, did you have a good time?" Seamus asked.

"Every single minute was good, including my dances with you."

"I'm glad," Seamus said taking Sawyer's hand and kissing it.

"Goodnight, Sawyer."

"Goodnight, Seamus," Sawyer said, then walked out into the hall and up a few staircases until she had almost reached her common room. Again out of nowhere Draco appeared still wearing his dress robes and leaning against the wall.

"Draco," Sawyer said, and continued to walk without looking his way she reached the portrait hole but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"I didn't understand until tonight, Sawyer, why you're with him," Draco said, like it was killing him to say it, he fingered the charm bracelet on her wrist then touched the locket around her neck. "Did he get that for you?"

"Yes, he did," Sawyer said. "What do you mean you understand, Draco, what do you understand?"

"The way you danced tonight with……him, I saw how much you loved him, I saw how you trusted him and I saw how much he means to you."

"Draco, you have it all wrong, why can't you see?!" Sawyer asked stomping her foot and groaning un-happily. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

Sawyer turned as her eyes became shiny with tears; she whispered the password than ran inside past the portrait hole leaving Draco with more questions than answers.


	10. NEW YEARS

"**CHAPTER 10-New Years Plus Slytherin Prince Equals A Day To Remember to Forget"**

"Happy New Year!" shouted Neville as Sawyer came skipping down the stairs New Year's morning.

"Happy New Years to you," Sawyer said hugging Neville as a greeting.

"We have a whole day off, what shall we do?" asked Sawyer as she looked at Neville and Seamus, they were her closest Gryffindor friends.

"How about a trip to Hogsmeade?" suggested Neville.

"That sounds fine with me," Sawyer said.

"Me too," Seamus added.

Sawyer linked arms with Seamus and Neville then headed with them to Hogsmeade, they were taking up quite a bit of space walking with three in a row and ended up kind of bunching together as they pressed out to Hogsmeade. Once they reached Hogsmeade they began to wander into the stores together, buying things from Honeydukes and Zonko's before lastly stopping at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They sat themselves down comfortably at a window table and looked out at the sky which had become overcast.

"Did anyone think to bring an umbrella?" asked Sawyer and both Seamus and Neville shook their heads.

"We are going to get wet then."

"I've been told I look good wet," Seamus joked, and Sawyer laughed while taking a drink of her butterbeer and ended up snorting some up her nose. Through Seamus and Neville's uncontrollable laughter Neville managed to hand Sawyer a napkin to clean herself up with.

"Are you trying to kill me, Seamus?" Sawyer asked, wiping away the laughter tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes.

"I didn't think it was going to be that funny," answered Seamus, holding his stomach as he calmed down.

"We should make a rule, no making jokes while we're drinking or eating."

"I can't promise anything."

Sawyer rolled her eyes playfully then took a safe sip of her drink, while she did Draco practically glided into The Three Broomsticks looking just as amazing as he always did. Sawyer turned away from him and back to her two friends.

"Have you handsome gits managed to find yourselves a girl yet?" she asked with a small smirk.

"I must admit that Rose Zeller has caught my eye," Seamus said nodding, and Sawyer smiled knowing Seamus had a slight crush on her and was glad he managed to like someone else.

"Have you told her yet?"

"She's a Hufflepuff."

"This school and houses, house means nothing outside Hogwarts why must it mean something inside?"

Seamus seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Do you think she'll care I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Only if she's mad, Seamus."

"Then I'll store up some courage and ask her out."

"Good for you!"

Sawyer grinned and ruffled the top of Seamus' hair when she felt the icy touch of a hand on her shoulder, she shivered not wanting to meet the eyes of who she knew the hand belonged to....Draco.

"Has Sawyer told you yet that she sleeps with older men, say men Snapes age?" Draco asked coldly. "And she has an obsession with dungeons?"

Draco squeezed his ice cold hand on her shoulder than slid away gracefully and Sawyer put her forehead to the table, after Draco had found her the night of the Yule Ball and believed that she was _with_ Severus; things between them had only gotten worse. He seemed both bothered and jealous of the fact and went out his way to insult her whenever he could.

"I see you're no longer getting along," Neville said. "And he's already started to spread ghastly lies, a Slytherin tried and true."

"Somebody kill me before my dad does," Sawyer groaned.

"I don't think your dad would kill you, Sawyer, the Ministry of Magic would ask too many question," Seamus chimed in.

"Way to make me feel better, Seamus!" Sawyer said throwing her hands in the air. "Mind if we go, it seems like all the oxygen's been sucked out of here by a giant ego?"

"Yeah, it's gotten uncomfortable all the sudden," Neville said, shifting uneasily in his chair as Draco sent a glare over to him. Sawyer stood up and linked arms with Neville and Seamus before leaving The Three Broomsticks. Sawyer left Seamus and Neville at the portrait and then began her trip down to the dungeon; she walked inside the potions classroom and found Severus sitting behind his desk grading vials.

"Hey, daddy," Sawyer said, taking a seat next to him on the desk.

"Hello, Sawyer," Severus said giving her a tired look before returning to his vials.

"How long have you been at this?"

"Not long."

"How long, dad?"

"Just since this morning."

"Have you taken a break?"

"Of course-" Snape started, but saw Sawyer's scrutinizing gaze and knew he couldn't lie. "No, not yet."

"Okay that's it, stop working." Sawyer took the vial from him and set it on the desk and made him stand up." Let's talk, we haven't talked in ages!" Sawyer whined and Severus smiled and pulled Sawyer into his room slash office and they both sat down in the chairs.

"I have an important question," Sawyer said.

"Well then, by all means, ask it," Snape teased.

"Why are you so......well....mean I guess, during classes?"

"It's how I keep people on their toes, if I frighten them during one potions class what good are they when they're frightened outside this castle? I try to instill the fact of what to expect when one is on their own."

"I'm pretty sure it's working."

Sawyer couldn't stop her smile after saying it though.

"Now I have a question for you," said Snape.

"Well then, by all means, ask it," Sawyer mocked.

"At the Yule ball, you danced with Draco......" Severus paused for a moment. "You seemed......friendly with each other."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me and Malfoy ever getting together he's a right foul git."

Snape appeared relieved at the fact and finally relaxed before him and Sawyer began to get on other subjects. Sawyer was laughing when she left that night, surprised at how much time had passed while she was with her dad. She was still laughing when she walked along the dungeon hallway, that is until she saw Draco waiting, or maybe he just happened to be there, blocking her path.

"Draco," Sawyer said exasperatedly, and crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm sick of this game."

"Whoever said it was a game," Draco challenged. "I saw you go into his office; I can only imagine what you did in there."

The thoughts of what Draco might be thinking made Sawyer sick and she held her stomach.

"You're imagining things, Draco," Sawyer said, not breaking their stare.

"I can do so many things to you that Snape is not even capable of, things he never even knew," Draco said, moving closer to Sawyer and slipping an arm around her quickly and pulling her to him.

"I don't need anything from you," said Sawyer, trying to pull away from him, but he held tight leaning forward to smell her hair.

"You still smell like vanilla and cherry."

"What?"

"You always smell like vanilla and cherry."

Sawyer about collapsed to her feet at Draco's sentiment, her favorite smell of anything was vanilla cherry. Perfume, candles, air spray, that he remembered that almost made Sawyer declare the truth about her dad right then and there but she resisted.

"You noticed," Was Sawyer's weak reply.

"Does he not?" Asked Draco. "The man who you sneak down here every night to see not notice?"

"Yes he notices, Draco!" Sawyer exclaimed, now hoping if she ran with the lie that Draco thought, that he would let her leave. "After all, I do come here to see _him_ often."

It worked; Draco released her and pushed her back, before going past the statue and Sawyer sighed before heading to Gryffindor tower.


	11. HINTING AT THE TRUTH

"**CHAPTER 11-"HINTING AT THE TRUTH"**

Luna met Sawyer at the Gryffindor portrait that morning and they walked to their first class together which for Sawyer was Potions and for Luna was Charms. They split up and went their separate ways, Sawyer both glad to be going to Potions, as it was her favorite class, and un-happy cause her and Draco still worked together but he never spoke to her. When he needed an ingredient he pointed at it. Severus seemed to sense the cold shoulder from Draco as he gave Sawyer many looks throughout every Potions class. Sighing Sawyer corked the vial of yet another perfect potion and brought it up to Severus.

"We need to talk tonight, Sawyer," he whispered, letting his eyes quickly stray to Draco.

"I'll come by tonight and we'll talk," Sawyer whispered back and Severus nodded before Sawyer returned to the cauldron.

"Did you two make plans to meet tonight?" Draco asked coldly, shocking Sawyer by even speaking to her, she chose in turn to ignore him this time and cleaned up the potion before stalking off to her desk.

* * *

As she had promised, Sawyer walked into the dungeon and greeted her dad with a smile.

"Hey!" she said cheerily, and Severus looked up at her.

"Hello, Sawyer," he said.

"How was your day?"

"Average."

Sawyer nodded in agreement and hugged her dad tightly, she knew she should probably tell him about her problem with Draco but she didn't want to bother him unless it was necessary and it had yet to be.

"I really want to know who my mom is," Sawyer said, her and her dad had had this conversation many times and as all times he tried to divert it.

"Why are you and Draco no longer friends?"

Sawyer sighed; once again he wasn't going to tell her.

"We had a.......disagreement is all, as stated by everyone house is everything here. I'm Gryffindor; he's Slytherin, which is an obvious statement that we will not get along."

"But you were getting along well in my classes not long ago."

"As I said, we had a disagreement."

Severus frowned and Sawyer knew he knew there was more to the story but he didn't push because he knew she wouldn't want that.

"I've seen you with that Potter boy, Sawyer," Severus said Harry's last name venomously.

"Yes and also Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Cho, and Cedric," Sawyer named off.

"You know how I feel about that Potter boy."

"Yes but Harry is not James, Harry is not the one who made your school years miserable. Come on, dad, the sins of the father aren't always burdened on the son and or daughter, because if they were I'd be a complete wreck."

"You must get that from your mother."

"Oh, and what is _that_ exactly?"

"The ability to render me speechless."

"Care to enlighten me more?"

Severus looked up at Sawyer and flashed her a mischievous look. Sawyer immediately knew what he was thinking. If she wanted to find out about her mother, she'd have to work for it.

"What do I have to do?" Sawyer asked, and Severus shook his head.

"You read me like an open book," he said.

"I've known you all my life, of course I do."

"Find a class photo of my seventh school year, mark off all the ones that you think are not your mother, if you get it right the first time I'll give you a hint as to which ones remaining is the right one. You get it wrong and mark her off; you have to wait until Valentine's Day to try again."

"Deal."

"You know where to find me, once you've finished your task."

Sawyer kissed her dad goodbye then left down the dungeon hallway, as she suspected with her nightly dungeon visits Draco was waiting for her. He stood in the middle of the hallway blocking her path out; she stood in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Remember when I told you we have to stop meeting like this?" Sawyer asked. "This time I mean it."

"Why do you never kiss him on the mouth? The cheek, forehead, even nose but never the mouth," said Draco.

"Maybe because it builds anticipation."

Draco snickered and folded his arms across his chest as well.

"How much older is he then you, 20, 30 years?" Draco asked.

"21 years," Sawyer said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You must think about the age difference a lot then, if you know the exact number."  
"I know because I care."

"I've been wondering whether or not to tell, the only reason I haven't is because Snape is the best head of house I can think of."

"Even if you did, I wouldn't suddenly begin to like you just because you got Snape fired."

"You forget, you do like me, Sawyer, if you didn't you wouldn't allow me to kiss you."

Sawyer scoffed and stepped closer to Draco, looking him closely in the eye.

"I believe, Draco, that you kiss me whether I want to be kissed or not," she said.

"You know you kissed me back a few times," Draco said smugly.

"So what if I did, I didn't feel a single thing."

Sawyer stepped back then pushed past Draco heading for her common room.

"That's why you went weak at the knees!" Draco shouted after her, she ignored him and shook her head regretfully. She had liked Draco but after everything he'd said and done since thinking she was with Severus, she began to wonder if she liked him anymore at all.


	12. HOLIDAY DEPRESSION

_Okay, so this chapter is FREAKIN' long. OO Also this is where I started writing the story a year or so ago. All the chapters before were written when I was like 15-16. So in my opinion the chapters are a bit better from here on out. I'm 20 for future reference. :P Okay, so by next month when you manage to get through this chapter let me know what you all think!_

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**CHAPTER 12-WAS THIS HOLIDAY INVENTED TO CAUSE DEPRESSION?"**

Sawyer stayed in bed late that morning, she decided to pretend to be sick rather than going out and seeing the depressing color of red and pink paper hearts decorating the school. She had obviously been down on her luck in the boyfriend department, even though she actually didn't really want the trouble of having a boyfriend. But seeing everyone so happy as couples and kissing in between classes was much more than she could take, finally she dragged herself out of bed not to go to class but to sit down in the common room and look sick enough that people would believe she was sick. As she walked down the stairs she noticed another person sitting in the common room and when she got closer she saw it was Harry, he was sitting on the couch looking at the fire and had the same look that Sawyer was trying to impersonate. She plopped down next to him on the couch and he jumped and turned to look at her.

"Do you have Valentine's sickness as well?" Sawyer asked and Harry smiled.

"I'm not the only one, I think it's going around," answered Harry.

"Of course, the sight of chubby cherubs makes you sick; the scent of candy hearts causes you to make loud gagging sounds, and receiving Valentine's cards makes you break out."

"My exact symptoms."

Sawyer chuckled and lay back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"How many classes are you planning on skipping?" Harry asked.

"I figured I'd start going after lunch, when most of the Valentine's action has died down," Sawyer said, trying to block mental images of Cupid's arrow cutting her down during class.

"I'm surprised no one's asked you to be their Valentine."

"I think people are afraid to approach me or something, Neville and Seamus are the only ones who actually talk to me on a day to day basis, what about you I'm shocked you don't have multiple Valentines!"

"I just haven't got asked by the right person."

"Ah so you did get asked, I didn't even get that!"

Sawyer groaned and sat back on the couch rubbing her temples.

"You don't happen to have a class picture of your parents during their last year here at Hogwarts do you?" asked Sawyer.

"Actually I think I do," Harry answered.

"Could I see it, please?"

"Sure, let me go get it."

"Thank you, Harry!"

Sawyer sat up straight on the couch and watched Harry disappear into his dorm then come back out with a book, he sat next to Sawyer. He opened up the book, turning the pages till there was one of a big group of students, male and female all bunched together and waving up at the camera.

"This is only Gryffindor students though," Harry said.

"That is perfect, that's all I need," Sawyer said, hungrily looking over the pictures knowing one of the women in it was her mother.

"Why did you want to see it?"

"Remember when I told you my dad raised me and I have no clue who my mother is?"

"Yes."

"He told me if I found a class photo of Gryffindor and chose which women I think might be my mom he'd tell me which one was right."

"Your mom was a Gryffindor?"

"Of course, it explains why I'm here in Gryffindor."

"Your dad wasn't a Gryffindor?"

Sawyer smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, he was a Slytherin," she said continuing to stare at the photo; Harry reached over and slipped out the photo handing it to Sawyer.

"Take it as long as you need," he said.

"Oh, Harry, I couldn't, it's yours!"

"I know you'll take care of it and give it back to me when you're done."

"That I will, thank you, Harry," Sawyer said, taking the picture and standing up. "I better go get ready, class awaits!"

"I think I know a cure for Valentine's sickness."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"By asking you to be my Valentine."

Sawyer stopped dead on the stairs and turned to look at Harry realizing he was serious, it was only one day and actually having a Valentine would make it slightly better than it had started.

"It seems we're both cured then, we found ourselves a Valentine!" Sawyer said laughing and Harry laughed too. "See you at lunch."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sawyer walked down to lunch with Harry that afternoon both of them talking about possible excuses for missing their morning classes, they decided on overslept, it was the best lie they both could use. Taking a seat next to each other at the table their Gryffindor friends asked them why they had been absent, them they told the truth, Valentine's sickness.

"Valentine's sickness?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "There is no such thing."

"Come now, Hermione, they both had it it must be real!" Ron said but wasn't believable because he began laughing right after he said it.

"Well then, what is the cure for Valentine's sickness then?"

"Getting yourself a Valentine of course, Hermione," Harry said shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh and who per se did you find for a Valentine?"

"Each other," Sawyer said, taking smaller bites of her toast than Harry had.

"Each other?" Ron said looking between Harry and Sawyer. "You two are each other's Valentines?"

"You seem shocked, Ron," Harry said laughing and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am! I figured Sawyer….."

"You figured Sawyer, what?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ron answered turning back to his plate.

"He figured Malfoy would have asked you to be _his_ Valentine," Hermione said, and Sawyer broke out laughing.

"Someone obviously has their facts wrong, even if he had asked I would have said no, Malfoy is a git," said Sawyer, and she saw people begin to get up from their tables. "Looks like lunch is over, see you guys in our next class."  
Sawyer stood up and left Harry, Hermione and Ron to discuss everything that had been said at the table, she didn't feel like being a part of it especially when it appeared her and Draco's drama was school gossip now.

Sawyer wasn't expecting Harry to do anything significant to showcase the fact they were each other's Valentine. That was why, when she got a card dropped off at her desk in Potions class that afternoon by an errand boy, she thought nothing of it. She opened the card up and shrieked when a dancing cherub popped out of the picture on the inside and bowed at her.

_"Harry asks of his sweet Valentine,_

_To join him tonight for a drink divine,_

_In the pub called The Three Broomsticks,_

_What answer my dearest do you pick?" _

Sawyer gasped happily at the cherub as he waited for her answer.

"Tell him of course, we have to remain healthy," Sawyer said smiling, and the cherub put up its bow and shot an arrow at Sawyer's heart, it disappeared into red smoke as it hit her then the cherub disappeared back into the card. The boy who had dropped off the cards picked it up and left the potions room. Sawyer noticed her dad was looking rather agitated and possibly angry at the front of the class.

"I see you've chosen the next lowest form you could sink to, have you told him you're sleeping with older men yet?" Draco spat at Sawyer and she jumped and the animosity in his voice.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Draco," Sawyer replied, standing up with the other students and working her way to the cauldrons, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him the view from Severus blocked by the string of students.

"Why him, why Potter, why Snape, why not me?"

"Because you refuse to overlook the smaller details and see the bigger ones."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Draco," Sawyer said kissing Draco on the cheek and taking him by surprise. "You need to be more observant."

Sawyer pulled her arm out of Draco's grasp and went back towards the cauldrons.

As the students filed out of Potions class at the end of the day Severus asked Sawyer to stay back a moment. When all the students had dispersed he shut the door and clicked the lock, before turning back to Sawyer and for once she was scared by the look in his eyes.

"You have deliberately chosen to ignore me, Sawyer, I told you over and over again that you were to not socialize in any way with Potter," Severus said, spitting his last name venomously as he always did.

"Daddy, you don't-" Sawyer started by Severus cut her off.

"You will not be going with him anywhere tonight, Sawyer, when classes are over you are to come straight here for detention."

"But, daddy, you don't-"

"No buts, you will be here in my classroom when school has ended for the day."

"Just listen to me!"

"You don't have anything to say that I want to hear."

"Daddy, please," Sawyer said, breaking down into tears but standing her ground.

"Get to your next class," said Severus, not sparing her a second glance.

"Daddy..."

"Now!"

Sawyer covered her face with her hands and ran down the hallway wiping away the tears as they sprang up at a fast rate. She slid into the bathroom and ran into a stall, she slammed the door and slid down the side onto the ground, she put her head in her arms and began to sob uncontrollably. Her dad had been strict growing up, Sawyer was allowed to learn from him and him only, she wasn't allowed boyfriends, or boy friends, or girl friends for that matter, but she never minded because she had him. As she grew older she grew more and more attached to her dad but also grew to want more than just the company of him. She would never have expected him to treat her the way he just had, it was almost cruel, she didn't like Harry in _that _way but her dad wouldn't let her explain that to him.

"Why so blue?" a squeaky female voice asked, and Sawyer looked around trying to figure out where it had come from.

"Do I seem blue?" asked Sawyer, and she stood up and watched a head appear through the wall of her stall and jumped back.

"Not as blue as me," the head said, then floated into Sawyer's stall and she realized it was a ghost.

"You aren't one of the house ghosts."

"Observant, I'm Myrtle."

"Sawyer."

"Ohh, you're the new girl that one everyone talks about."

"Why don't you wander the halls like the others?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I had a disagreement."

"With who?"

"My dad."

"Over what?"

"Valentine's Day."

Myrtle let out a cold, harsh laugh and sat down on the toilet in front of Sawyer.

"Valentine's day is a wretched holiday," she said.

"You're telling me," Sawyer said, sighing and Myrtle shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why did you argue about it?"

"I don't...I don't know."

Sawyer sighed and opened up the door of her stall and walked out to the mirror, she wiped the dried tears from her cheeks and eyes before turning to Myrtle who had followed her.

"Thanks, for the talk," she said.

"Hmpth," Myrtle said, and disappeared back through the stall Sawyer half smiled and headed for her final class of the day, where she realized Harry would also be. She found him sitting with Ron at the back of the room and gave a sad sigh before walking over to him.

"Harry," Sawyer said trying to keep her tone neutral, Harry turned to her and seemed to sense there was something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't go to The Three Broomsticks with you later, I have detention with...Se..Snape," replied Sawyer, referring to her dad as Snape was odd to her.

"What'd you do?"

"I guess I annoyed him or something, me and Draco were arguing and distracting everyone, I'm sorry, Harry, I really did want to go," Sawyer said stretching the truth a bit in reference to Draco.

"It's fine, and I think this is your first detention."

"Nice job," Ron said, giving Sawyer a thumbs up and Sawyer laughed.

"Yes it's my first, I'm soooo excited about it," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Class, take your seats," Professor McGonagall said from the front of the class and Sawyer took a seat in an open desk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sawyer walked into Potions class an hour after all her other classes had ended for the day and found her dad waiting for her at his desk. She merely glared at him and didn't greet him with the usual kiss or hug; she pulled the photograph Harry had given her from her pocket and pointed at the five women in it with red hair.

"One of these women is my mother," she said and Severus cocked his head to the side.

"That doesn't narrow things down at all, Sawyer, you need to pick which one you believe it is," Severus replied. "And tell me, what makes you believe your mother has red hair?"

I have red hair and you don't, doesn't leave much room for error."

"If that is what you choose to believe."

"I really hate how you won't give me a straight answer."

"Just choose a woman, Sawyer."

"Fine, fine." Sawyer held up the picture and pointed at the woman she had felt connected with just by looking at the picture. "Her."

"That is incorrect; you may come back the same time next month and try again."

Sawyer dropped the hand holding the photo to her side and put the picture back in her pocket before folding her arms in the same fashion as her dad.

"Why don't you want me to know who she is?" asked Sawyer.

"You'll know when you pick the _right_ one," Severus answered.

"Fine, what do you want me to do for detention then?"

"Clean out the cauldrons, clean the vials on the table at the back of the room and grade the completed potions in my office. I have to go speak with Albus, do not leave this room until you are done, also give me your wand."

Severus gave Sawyer a strict look and she handed him her wand then left out the dungeon door shutting it behind him, Sawyer went to the potions in the office and began to grade them. When she had gotten through the potions and half the vials she took a small break and sat down on the ground rubbing her sore hands. It was then she heard a noise behind her and when she turned she saw Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sawyer asked, checking to make sure her dad wasn't coming around the corner.

"I'm here to spring you out," he said, reaching out his hand to help her up.

"My d...Snape has my wand, and if I leave without finishing I'll be in so much trouble."

Harry pulled out his wand and shouted a spell causing the rest of the vials and cauldrons to wiggle before stopping and then sparkling clean.

"Brilliant!" Sawyer said, now taking Harry's outstretched hand and standing up in front of him.

"There's still time to grab a drink, Valentine," Harry said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I can definitely do that now," Sawyer said smiling, and Harry slipped his hand in Sawyer's and they walked out together to the carriages, Harry and Sawyer got in one and it led them straight to Hogsmeade where they got off and walked into The Three Broomsticks where a few other random Hogwarts students were. Sawyer picked a table in the front near the window, Harry came to sit next to her a few moments later and handed her a butterbeer.

"Thanks, Harry," Sawyer said, sipping on the sweet butterbeer.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

"What were you and Malfoy arguing about?"

"Your card."

"My Valentine's card?"

"That exact one."

"Sawyer," Harry said, seeming like he was about to tell her something he really didn't want to say. "You do know…that this isn't really a…we're not really-"

"Harry, we're friends, platonic friends if anything, I know this isn't a date," Sawyer said, sipping on her drink again to prove she didn't think anything big of it and Harry gave a relieved sigh.

"It's not that I don't think-" he began but Sawyer stopped him.

"Harry, it's absolutely fine, don't try to explain yourself I understand because I feel the same way, so just drop it okay?"

"Alright."

Sawyer smiled and shook her head, but finished sipping on her drink while her and Harry talked about their classes and about how their last Valentine's Day went. When the sun began to fall behind the mountains into dusk, they made their way back to the castle and Sawyer went to get her wand from her dad. She walked down into the dungeons and saw him in there pacing and looking angry.

"Dad," Sawyer said, stopping in the doorway and looking in at him, he turned to her and folded his arms.

"Where have you been?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You told me not to leave till I finished, I finished then left, I wasn't going to wait in here for you," Sawyer said.

"You are avoiding the question, where were you?"

"With Luna."

Severus looked like he didn't believe her but obviously he had no proof that she hadn't been with Luna.

"Can I have my wand back, I need to go work on homework," Sawyer said, holding out her hand, Severus walked purposefully slow up to her and drew her wand slowly before placing in her palm. She grabbed it but he still had a hold of half of, it as did she.

"If I find out you were with Potter, Sawyer, you will not like the punishment I think up for you," he said, and Sawyer tried to pry the wand from him with no avail.

"Then good thing I wasn't," she replied, and he gave her another one of his probing looks like he was trying to pry the truth from her eyes but finally released her wand and she turned around without a goodbye and walked towards Gryffindor tower.


	13. JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS

"**CHAPTER 13-JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS"**

Sawyer had avoided going to see her dad for the rest of the month, she was still angry at him and only saw him during Potions class. She was still looking over the photo Harry had given her trying to decide which one was her mother, the second task would begin in an hour and she was considering not going but wanted to be there to support Harry.

"Sawyer," Hermione called from the doorway into the dorms.

"Yeah, Hermione?" asked Sawyer.

"Luna's outside the common room asking for you."

"Alright, thanks."

Sawyer slipped the photograph into her pocket and walked down into the common waving to Neville, Seamus, and Harry as she went. She walked through the portrait hole and saw Luna leaning against the wall blowing a feather into the air and watching it fall. Sawyer smiled and Luna turned and saw her, she caught the feather in her hand and slipped it into her pocket with a smile.

"Would you like to get lunch then walk down to the lake together?" asked Luna.

"I'd like that," Sawyer answered, Luna nodded and they walked arm in arm down to the great hall. Luna joined Sawyer at the Gryffindor table and they begin to eat talking about what they thought the next task was going to be. The great hall was only partly full and it was quieter than usual which made it easier for Luna and Sawyer to talk. Only when they saw groups walking past to get to the lake did they themselves get up and join the throng of students. What they saw when they got to the lake were four stands suspended above the water for all four houses along with a platform where the contestants would start off. Sawyer spotted Neville and Seamus sitting in the Gryffindor stand with two open seats between them.

"Are you going to sit with us again, Luna?" asked Sawyer, and Luna nodded slowly.

"I asked Neville to save me a place when we were in herbology," she answered.

"Good, it wouldn't be enjoyable without you."

"I feel the same."

Sawyer and Luna smiled at each other then pressed their way to Neville and Seamus taking the empty seats between them.

"Thanks for saving the seats you guys," Sawyer said.

"Of course," said Neville winking at Sawyer. When all the students had found a seat and the four contestants were standing on the platform Dumbledore put his wand to his throat to amplify his voice. He explained that the second task would consist of the contestant trying to retrieve something that had been taken from them and use a spell that would allow them to breathe underwater for an hour. Sawyer watched as Harry, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric all jumped into the water then waited anxiously with the others for the first person to emerge. When they did it was Fleur, she had been disqualified for being attacked by grindylows. The next person to come out was Cedric who was holding Cho, then came Viktor carrying Hermione, and lastly, almost too late, came Harry dragging Ron and a very adorable blonde girl. Gryffindor erupted in cheers and Dumbledore then announced the winners, Cedric came first for getting out of the lake first and then Harry came in second for sportsmanship for staying back to make sure the other people under the water were safe then Viktor came third and Fleur fourth.

Sawyer would have joined the group of people greeting Harry and complimenting him but she figured she would be able to do it back in Gryffindor tower; she passed by her dad standing by the other teachers and didn't even spare him a passing glance. Luna left her once they got to the grounds swearing she saw Barty Crouch trying to suck a student blood and Sawyer did as she usually did when Luna talked the way she did, she didn't ask questions. Crossing her arms across her chest Sawyer headed back to the castle alone, then she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her behind a tree, she looked up and saw Draco.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked annoyed.

"Does Snape know you and Potter are together or does Potter know you are with Snape?" Draco asked coldly.

"I'm not with Harry, Draco!" Sawyer shouted.

"You seemed cozy together last time I saw you."

"Last time you saw me and Harry together was when he handed me a quill in potions and all he said was 'here' and I said 'thank you' oh yeah that's really cozy!"

"You're not dating Potter?"

"No, you sounds just like my dad when you-" Sawyer cut off her own sentence and flipped her hair over her shoulder as an avoidance tactic.

"When I what?" Draco asked now curious.

"Nothing."

"When I what, Sawyer?"

Draco scooted closer to Sawyer and she stood her ground not letting him make her back up, she chose to glare at him instead of answering.

"Come now, Sawyer, you can tell me," Draco said, reaching out and brushing his fingers along her cheek. She felt a warmth in her cheek where Draco was touching her but did her best to ignore it and even managed to pull his hand away from her face despite the fact she didn't want to.

"Why is it so important for you to know?" asked Sawyer, and Draco smirked.

"You tell me how I remind you of him and I'll tell you why I want to know," he answered.

"Then I guess this conversation is over."

Sawyer turned and tried to walk back to the castle but Draco stopped her and turned her around to him wrapping an arm around her waist as he did.

"Then let's turn this into more than a conversation," he said, resting his forehead against hers giving her ample opportunity to kiss him if she wanted to. Standing there in front of him now with him giving her the option to kiss him instead of just forcing himself on her was tempting to Sawyer. She considered, more than not, to just kiss him right there because she wanted nothing more in the world than to do so but knew she couldn't cause then she'd have to explain herself and why she really went down to the dungeons at night. Though it was almost like prying herself from a warm fire in winter she leaned away from Draco with her eyes glassy from tears as she pulled his arm from around her waist and shook her head sadly before turning away from him and walking into the castle.


	14. A NEW UNDERSTANDING

"**CHAPTER 14-A NEW UNDERSTANDING" **

It had been a whole month since Sawyer had last spoken to her dad as her dad and not just her professor. It had also been a month since she last asked him if one of the women she picked from the photo was right. This time she had disqualified the red head her dad had said no to and the parents of friends that she knew in Gryffindor, leaving her four red heads, three brunettes, two blonde, and three women with black hair which gave her nine in all. Her dad had made her nervous in leaving the list only to red heads and she decided to widen the choice just a bit. If it hadn't been for her nagging need to know who her mother was she would have avoided her dad for another month but it was time they saw each other.

She stepped into the dungeons an hour after classes had ended and saw her dad putting tables straight and pushing in chairs, when he heard her footsteps he turned and spotted her before shutting the door behind her with his wand and clicking the lock.

"Sawyer," he said, pushing in a final chair.

"Dad," Sawyer said emotionlessly.

"You've come to show me the women you have picked?"

"Yes," answered Sawyer, withdrawing the picture and holding it up, she pointed at the nine women. "One of these women."

Severus smirked again and sat down on one of the desks before folding his arms across his chest, shaking his head disappointedly.

"None of them are right, Sawyer," he said.

"What? That's not possible!" Sawyer exclaimed. "The only ones left are the ones who already have kids in Gryffindor."

"Remember when you asked me why I don't want you to know who she is?"

"Of course."

"Obviously the reason must be because I don't want you to know how you came to be, Sawyer, the reason you were even born because that would mean you'd learn of my mistake, our mistake."

"You mean to say someone in Gryffindor now is related to me?"

"I mean to say."

Sawyer sat down on one of the chairs her head swimming with the information Severus had just given her, she had either a step-sister or step-brother in Gryffindor right now.

"How long do I have to wait this time?" she asked.

"Same time next month," Severus replied, and stood up going to the front of the room, unlocking and opening the door as he did. Sawyer sighed and stood up giving her dad a long sad look as she did, they hadn't talked as they usually did. They didn't tell each other about their day or agree to have lunch or dinner together, they didn't discuss how well she was doing in her school courses or how things were going with the friends she'd made. She didn't realize she'd missed doing those things till now, now that they were gone. Unhappily she walked out the dungeon and into Gryffindor common room; she plopped down onto one of the squishy armchairs and kicked her feet up before staring idly at the crackling fire.

"Who died?" Harry asked, making his way down the stairs from the boy's dormitory.

"You don't know how relevant a question that is," Sawyer said, her eyes still on the fire.

"What do you mean, did someone actually die?"

"No, it just feels that way."

"I get the feeling you're not going to tell me why you look like you're in mourning then?"

"Sorry, Harry, this one I have to keep to myself."

Harry nodded and walked past Sawyer out the portrait hole and Sawyer continued to stare at the fire, after a while a few students joined her around the fire. None she knew but quite a few she recognized and when the noise became too much for her she got up and decided to take a walk around the halls to clear her mind before she went to sleep. She walked along the many halls, letting the moving staircases take her from place to place, when she reached the bottom floor and began to try and find a staircase leading back to Gryffindor tower she heard whispered voices and followed them. When she figured out where they were coming from she peeked her head around the corner and saw Draco arguing quietly with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you mean she hasn't been down to see him?" Draco asked in a loud whisper.

"We haven't seen her go down there in over a month, Draco," Goyle said.

"We haven't even seen them look at each other for more than a few moments either," Crabbe replied.

"This is either good news or bad news," said Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Crabbe.

"It either means they've broken up or their meeting somewhere else."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Follow her, see where she goes and if you see her alone at anytime in anyplace with him let me know."

"Alright but why are you going to so much trouble for this one girl, a Gryffindor girl?"

"Because, Crabbe, she's untouchable, I can't have her and I _want _her."  
Sawyer turned around and hurried away before any of them could find out she'd been listening, she ran out to the grounds and it wasn't till she stepped out that she realized it was pouring rain. It was ice cold as it pelted her skin but with every drop she found her mind was concentrating more on the cold then on her dad, her mom, and Draco. She then began to run through the rain as it soaked through her clothes and wet her hair, when she ran out of breath she sat down on a boulder near the lake and looked up. The rain continued to pour down on her dripping from her clothes and the tip of her nose. After a couple of the minutes she began to shiver, her teeth chattered and not even pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around herself stopped it. Yet she didn't leave, it was peaceful here she didn't have to think.

She didn't have to remember that her and her dad's relationship was crumbling like clay and the boy she more than liked only wanted her because he couldn't have her. A strong wind began to pick up then causing her to go numb from the cold, she shivered none-stop and was surprised to feel arms wrap around her and pick her up. She was too cold and lonely, she felt so tired and drained she began to wonder how long she had been sitting out there in the rain. Looking up through the wet drops across her eyes she noticed a familiar face, covered by black hair, she thought it was her dad. She wrapped her arms around him trying to pull the warmth from his body but it seemed she had gotten him wet and there was no warmth to be found.

Sawyer pulled herself farther up resting her head on her dad's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then a few moments later she felt herself being set down. Her soaking robe was pulled off of her leaving her soaked shirt and pants underneath, she heard her dad say something and suddenly her clothes and hair had dried. A blanket was wrapped around her then she was pushed near what she recognized now as a fire. She looked around then and realized she was in her dad's office.

"D..daddy?" she said through chattering teeth, stumbling over the words from the chills still racking her body.

"It's me, Sawyer, just stay by the fire it'll warm you up," her dad said from the chair behind her, Sawyer nodded and scooted closer to the fire in front of her. As he said after a while she began to stop shivering.

"How did you know I was out there?" Sawyer asked when she felt like she had the strength but her eyes were drooping slightly from tiredness and the question came out in the middle of a yawn.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Severus said, and he helped Sawyer sit up and led her to his bed where he laid her down and covered her with another blanket. "Sleep for now, you might have gotten a cold from being out there I want you to stay in here tonight just in case."

"Alright," Sawyer said without complaint, and a moment later she was asleep.

When Sawyer woke up that morning, she instantly remembered what had happened last night and groaned at her stupidity. She knew it was stupid to sit out in the pouring rain and even more stupid to remain out there for as long as she had: she sat up in bed and looked around for her dad. He was sitting at his desk looking over papers.

"Dad," Sawyer said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and her dad turned to her.

"What were you thinking ,Sawyer?" Severus asked angrily.

"Huh, what?"

"What were you doing sitting in the rain, you could have gotten very ill?

"I just, I wanted.." Sawyer struggled for words. "I was trying to, I felt like…I couldn't handle remembering everything any longer!"

"Remembering what?"

"Everything! You, me, my mom, this year, everything!"

"So you decided to try and hurt yourself to do so?"

"That's not what I was trying to do, it's just when I was thinking about the rain I wasn't thinking about anything else."

Severus rubbed his temples and shook his head, Sawyer realized when he brought his head back up to look at her that he hadn't slept all night.

"You haven't slept," she said.

"No, I couldn't," he said, looking away from her and back to the desk.

"Why not?"

"I was concerned."

"About what?"

"You, Sawyer, but obviously you're fine, you should get back to your common room, you're lucky it's a Saturday and you didn't miss any classes because of this."

Sawyer felt her eyes tear slightly, even though her dad hadn't admitted to worrying over her he actually had. She stood up and walked over to him, she hugged him tightly holding on longer than she ever had, and she had gone too long without hugging him.

"Thanks for caring, daddy," she said then left his office and walked up to Gryffindor tower, she slipped into the common room and up to her dorm, she saw all her roommates were still sleeping and was grateful they wouldn't ask questions of why she hadn't slept there. Getting into bed to just relax some more she closed her eyes until she heard the first girl get up, once she had Sawyer did as well and went to get ready for the day.


	15. THE TRUTH IN THE LIE

_Wow, so I'm am freakin' sorry about taking so darn long! Firstly I was at Florida for a week visiting the lovely Disneyworld for my birthday, while there my computer totally crashed on me! The Geek Squad had it for three weeks where they figured out the hard drive crashed, I had to order recovery discs, and then I got sick, twice. All while moving into a new house so I've had a pretty ghastly last few weeks. Gah. Anywho, I am finally managing to update so I hope you guys enjoy and sorry again about the long wait. ;)  
~Fluffy_

"**CHAPTER 15-THE TRUTH IN THE LIE"**

When Sawyer walked down to breakfast that morning she was surprised to see that the entire Slytherin table stopped to watch her enter and found their staring at her creepy. She sat down at Gryffindor table and was even more surprised to see Draco stand up from the Slytherin table and walk to the podium that Dumbledore usually spoke from. McGonagall who had been monitoring began to walk towards him but Draco was quicker. He put a small picture up in front of him then shouted _engorgio _and the picture grew bigger than the podium, big enough for everyone to make out who it was. Sawyer gasped loudly and jumped up from the Gryffindor table when she realized it was of her holding on to Severus as he cradled her in his arms; it was from last night when he was carrying her into his office.

They were both soaking wet and to everyone in the room it looked like her and Severus were holding each other like they were lovers and the fact the background was leading down into the dungeon didn't help. McGonagall stopped dead in her track for a moment giving Draco the chance to talk.

"This has been going on all year, she's snuck down to see him almost every night and on more than one occasion I've seen them snog!" Draco shouted and it was then McGonagall reached Draco, shrank the picture and took it before pulling him down from the podium and out the great hall. Now the whole of the great hall was staring at Sawyer, she saw Harry, Neville, and Seamus amongst them with a shamed look on their faces. She turned away from them all and ran back down to the dungeon, as she went she saw the picture of her and her dad posted across the walls at almost every turn. When she reached the dungeon she pried the door open to her dad's office, one of the pictures in her hand, her dad turned and took one look at her face before knowing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked and Sawyer showed him the picture.

"They think….they think….they think we're lovers!" Sawyer said frantically and Severus took the picture and looked it over.

"Who all had seen this?"

"Everyone who was eating breakfast in the great hall this morning, all of Slytherin house I expect, and probably more every second, they're posted all over the school!"

"Come with me, Sawyer, we need to see Albus."

Sawyer nodded and followed him out of the dungeon, as they passed by students in the hall they whispered and pointed before Severus reached a gargoyle statue. He said a password and the statue moved away revealing a spiral staircase. She followed him up and through a door at the very top, she had never been in the headmaster's office and was surprised to see all the portraits that surrounded the walls. When she looked straight across the room she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk and he too seemed to sense there was something wrong.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked standing up.

"These have been distributed through the school," Severus answered, handing Dumbledore the picture.

"Where did this originate?"

Severus turned to Sawyer and when he did, so did Dumbledore.

"I believe from Draco Malfoy, Professor," replied Sawyer.

"What made you come to this conclusion, my dear?" asked Dumbledore. Sawyer gave her dad an ashamed look before answering.

"He's seen me go into my dad's office during nights and I guess a few times he observed us exchanging hugs or a kiss."

"I see, why do you think he has decided to show this to the school?"

"I believe he is jealous, Professor, he thinks my dad and I….he doesn't know we're father and daughter and I heard him tell Crabbe that, he can't have me and that's why he wants me."

"Severus, what do you wish to do?"

Severus looked between Dumbledore and Sawyer a few times before returning his gaze to Dumbledore.

"You know the reasons I kept her secret in the first place, Albus, they can use her to get to me," Severus said.

"I don't know if you'll have much say in the choice, Severus, the best way to clear this up is to tell the truth."

"What will I do to keep her safe?"

"I can provide her safety, Severus, you know that."

"Provide my safety from what, what do I need to be protected from?" Sawyer asked, confused by every part of their conversation.

"I think you two should talk it over, when you have decided what to do you know where to find me," Dumbledore said, sitting back in his chair.

"Come with me back to my office, Sawyer," Severus said, and Sawyer followed him without complaint.

"Sit," Severus said, once they entered his office and Sawyer sat down quickly on the bed.

"What is this about, daddy?" she asked.

"I know you don't fully understand the reasons that I have kept you secret from everyone," Severus began, and did something Sawyer had never seen him do, he began to pace. "I never wanted to tell you and I still don't but you must know, we must announce you to the school as my daughter there can be no other way, not after this incident that Draco has begun."

"You still haven't told me."

"Back before you were born, and right after I left Hogwarts for the first time, I chose to align myself with the Dark Lord, I became a Death Eater."

"A Death Eater, daddy, I can't believe you were a Death Water it's not possible!" Sawyer said, standing up but Severus put up a hand to silence her and pointed for her to sit again which she did.

"I was a Death Eater, Sawyer, I did terrible things, things I never want you to know about, but I chose to leave the Dark Lord when I realized I had you, a daughter, and not soon after I heard of a prophecy and that's when I sought out Albus for his help."

"But the Dark Lord is gone, he killed himself when he tried to kill Harry. Why keep me hidden still?"

"The Dark Lord is not gone, Sawyer, he never was, you could say he is merely on a leave of absence."

"He's going to come back?"

Severus nodded his head instead of answering,. Sawyer knew he didn't want to confirm it completely with a yes.

"Will he try to hurt me or kill me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, which is why I tried to keep you hidden from everyone but Albus, all I can do is put my trust in him to keep you safe when the Dark Lord returns," Severus said, and sat down at his desk chair.

"Why did you join him, daddy?"

"I had no one else."

"Did you expect me to hate you for your past choices?"

"I don't expect your forgiveness."

Sawyer wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek and shook her head.

"Then why is it, daddy, that you have it?"

Severus looked up at Sawyer and she smiled even though she was saddened by the fact that her dad was burdened by the weight of all the terrible things he had done. He was still her father and he had left the Dark Lord willingly for her.

"You do not find me a monster, even though I used to be one?" he asked.

"Used to be, daddy, you're not that man anymore, you are greater than that man ever was," Sawyer answered; she stood up, wiping away the last tear from her eye. "Dumbledore believes you deserve a second chance, why can't I?"

"Then you're sure you are ready to tell the whole school who you really are?"

"I was not the one, daddy, who wanted to keep my true identity hidden from them in the first place."

"We'll need Albus to do it."


	16. AFTERMATH

_So, hopefully good news for you folks! An Illegitimate Daughter now has a banner! –SQUEE- Just go on over to my profile and the link is there under 'updates' I hope you guys like! I make all my own banners so let me know what you think. ^^ Now onto the story! _

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**CHPATER 16-AFTERMATH"**

After Severus and Sawyer had talked to Dumbledore about everything, he decided it would be best to announce the truth to the school during dinner when everyone would be in the great hall. Sawyer was to go about the rest of the day till then like she did any other day, while Dumbledore and Severus discussed the matter of her safety. She did not want to be thrown back out into the school where everyone believe her and Severus were a couple, though they didn't give her much choice but to do just that, and not breath a word of the truth lest it interfere with Dumbledore's speech that night. So Sawyer chose to avoid both her common room, the courtyard, and the black lake leaving her to wander just a little ways into the forbidden forest where she hoped to remain unseen till dinner. She sat down leaning her back against a tree and making lines in the dirt with her finger, it took her all of five minutes to grow bored; she realized she could have at least grabbed something to do from her common room but she still didn't want to walk straight into that death trap.

There were voices far away coming from the grounds, she couldn't make out if they were male or female or even where exactly they were coming from she just knew they were far enough away that she couldn't even eavesdrop. Sighing she leaned her head against the tree and grew more and more bored by the minute, the fact the tree and forest floor were hard, and causing various parts of her body fall to asleep, wasn't a big help. The sound of footsteps coming near to where she was sitting made her jump up but immediately fall onto her back when she couldn't feel her sleeping leg.

"I knew you'd fall head over heels for me eventually," Sawyer heard the cold drawling voice of Draco say.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep better at night," Sawyer said, standing up and leaning against a tree. She looked at Draco surprised to see him by himself when his two goons were usually latched onto him like leeches.

"What do you think they'll do to Snape now that they know the truth, throw him in Azkaban? I know he'll be fired, the parents aren't going to want a man like that around their children. Or do you think they'll just send him into exile? It's too bad; he is my godfather after all, hate to do this sort of thing to him."

"I'm sure it's tearing you up inside."

"You still haven't told me why you're with him, Sawyer, he's 21 years older than you. He's not even rich, what is it?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

Draco smirked and walked closer to Sawyer he reached out his hand to touch her face but she swatted it away.

"Not this time, Draco," she said, and stood up away from the tree and tested her leg to make sure she would be able to walk with it.

"I can buy you anything, get you anything, I am better than him!" Draco yelled as Sawyer began to walk away.

"Then why haven't I seen you act decent once if you are _so_ much better than him?" she shouted back and for once Draco had no retort, angry and now not caring how people looked or spoke to, or about her, she walked into the castle. The stares and whispers she passed were frustrating and on a few occasions she glared at a couple of the people ceasing their speech at once. She walked the steps up to Gryffindor tower and said the password to the Fat Lady.

"I don't think I can let you in," the fat lady said, fanning herself with a hand fan.

"This is my common room," Sawyer said annoyed.

"Maybe so but I don't allow imposters in."

"What are you talking about? I was sorted into Gryffindor by the sorting hat itself!"

"It obviously must have gotten it wrong; you are in no way a Gryffindor!"

"Leave the girl alone, let her in!" a knight said appearing in the portrait next to the fat lady.

"Stay out of this, Cadogen," the Fat Lady threatened.

"_Sir_ Cadogen!" he said putting his head high. "This is her house, if you deny her entrance I will go straight to Dumbledore!"

"Hmpth," the Fat Lady said and glared at the knight. "Fine."

The Fat Ladie's portrait swung open and Sawyer sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Sir Cadogen," Sawyer said gratefully and the knight bowed to her, she slipped in through the hole to yet more stares and whispers behind her back and snapped.

"If you have something to say to me, just say it!" she yelled and everyone grew silent and looked elsewhere. "Figures!"

Sawyer stomped up the stairs and walked into her dorm where Ginny and Hermione were talking, they instantly stopped when she walked in.

"It's not obvious you were talking about me," Sawyer said, glaring at them then going to her bed and drawing the curtain.

"Sawyer," came Hermione's voice.

"Whatever you have to say, Hermione, I don't want to hear it," said Sawyer, laying back against her bed.

"We just want to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your…relationship with Professor Snape."

Sawyer scoffed and pulled the curtains back on the bed and looked out at Hermione and Ginny who were mere feet from her own bed.

"What do _you _think about it?" Sawyer asked, raising an eyebrow and Hermione looked back at Ginny who shrugged.

"It's unnatural and it's completely wrong, he's old enough to be your father!" Hermione answered causing Sawyer to break out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your only thought is he's too old for me?"

"Of course, you are 14 years old he's 40!"

"35 actually."

Hermione groaned exasperatedly and sat back on her bed rubbing her temples.

"What logical reason could you have for being with him?" she asked.

"Leave it to you to think there is a logical reason," answered Sawyer.

"Who started the relationship, you or him?" Ginny asked.

"If he did I was gullible right? And if I did I was drawn in by his intoxicating charm?"

"Snape doesn't have any charm."

"Then you obviously haven't seen the side of him I have."

"You're not going to give us a straight answer are you?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'm not," Sawyer answered and drew the curtains again, she laid back in her bed and had peace for the rest of her time there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sawyer finally left her bed that night when she looked at the time and saw it was alright to head down to dinner; she walked down the stairs and into Gryffindor common room where she was stopped by Neville and Seamus.

"Hello, boys," she said smiling brightly at them.

"Is it true, Sawyer, have you really been with Snape the whole time you've been here?" Neville asked and Sawyer sighed.

"I'm tired of answering questions."

"You should have thought of that before snogging Snape!" Seamus replied.

"Instead of snogging you?" Sawyer said back and instantly realized it was a mistake to say, Seamus turned red and stalked off, Neville with him. "This day couldn't get worse!"

She ran out of the portrait hole and began to quickly walk down the steps.

"Sawyer, could you wait please?" Luna said from the top of the stairs. Sawyer stopped and waited till Luna reached her.

"Where have you been all day?" Luna asked.

"Hiding, Sawyer replied.

"From what?"

"Everyone who wants to ask me questions about Snape."

"Oh, because of that picture Malfoy showed the school?"

"Yes."

"It's all lies, I never believe a thing that comes out of Malfoy's mouth what reason would you have for being with Professor Snape, it's all silly."

Sawyer smiled and almost felt her eyes water again, this was yet another reason of why Luna was first and foremost her best friend, she threw her arms around Luna and hugged her tightly.

"You're the best, Luna," Sawyer said then released her.

"What makes you say that?" asked Luna, smiling.

"I'm just telling it how it is."

Sawyer looped her arm in Luna's and they walked together into the great hall and split up at their tables; Sawyer took the only spot on the table that had free spots on both sides so she wouldn't have to sit next to anyone. Soon the rest of the great hall was full but the plates remained empty, which was when Dumbledore stood up in front of the podium and looked out at them all.

"I know all of you have seen or heard of the picture that was presented here this morning," Dumbledore begun, looking at Draco. "There had been much discussion amongst you on what exactly this picture was of or implies, along with the fact that Mr. Malfoy gave his own commentary on it. Let me assure you it is not as it appears, as you will see in these five pictures presented by Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall stood up and enlarged five pictures then made them hover in front of the podium in order. Sawyer immediately recognized them as those of her and her dad. The first one was him holding her as a baby; the second was her and him on her fifth birthday. The next was of her, Severus, and Dumbledore taken when Sawyer turned ten, the fourth was of her hugging her dad the day she turned fourteen, and the last was the one Draco had taken that night. All but the last picture had been taken by Dumbledore, Sawyer remembered because she had gotten the photo album from Dumbledore for her fourteenth birthday. All four of those pictures had been in it. The great hall broke out talking to one another and others shouting out questions, Dumbledore silence them.

"The truth of the fact is children that Sawyer is not in any way in a relationship with Professor Snape, as it proves in these pictures Sawyer and Professor Snape have known each other a long time. This is due to the fact that Sawyer is Professor Snape's daughter, she is Sawyer Snape," Dumbledore said, and yet again questions sprung up and Dumbledore once more silenced them. "I know you have questions but alas I cannot answer them and neither can Sawyer or Professor Snape, just know that what I have told you is the truth and that there will not be anything more from me on the matter."

When Dumbledore had sat back down the food appeared on the plates in front of everyone in the great hall and Sawyer happily ate hers. Glad that everyone now knew the truth and she no longer had to dodge questions.


	17. WHY SLYTHERINS WEAR GREEN

"**CHAPTER 17-"WHY SLYTHERINS WEAR GREEN"**

Sawyer was surprised that people had the courage and humility to walk up to her and apologize for the things they had said behind her back. Especially when a lot of those people were ones she only knew in passing. Her trip up to Gryffindor tower that night was a lot easier that it had been that morning, when she got to the Fat Lady she apologized profusely and told her if she ever forgot the password she'd let it slide just once. The atmosphere in the common room had changed completely from being awkward and uncomfortable, to welcoming and inviting once again. Neville found Sawyer the moment she entered and looked embarrassed, so much so that he couldn't seem to say anything to express his apology.

"It's alright, Neville, I was never angry with you," she said and hugged him warmly to prove it. He sighed in relief and nodded at her before leaving her in peace, as she looked across the room she saw Seamus standing in a corner with his arms folded. He was watching her but she knew he wasn't about to approach her and she decided to give him a little longer to cool off after she had insulted him. She made her way up to her dorm where Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Hermione's bed looking over a book in Hermione's hands. They both looked up when she entered then closed the book and Ginny cleared her throat.

"Why didn't you just tell us he was your dad, why dodge the question?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to not say anything, just in case it somehow interfered with his speaking tonight," answered Sawyer.

"I'm sure you were already getting bad mouthed enough from everyone else, we're sorry we didn't give you the benefit of the doubt," said Hermione.

"It's fine, honestly I'm over it everyone knows the truth now and that's all I ever wanted."

"This is going to be a question completely not of my business but if Snape is your dad, then who is your mom?" Ginny asked and Sawyer smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, daddy has yet to tell me."

"_Daddy_?"

"It's a long story, basically he preferred me calling him father first, dad second, and daddy never so naturally I took to calling him daddy."

Ginny smirked and she and Hermione went back to looking at the book they had originally been looking in, Sawyer went to her bed and lay down after drawing the curtain. She smiled as she closed her eyes thinking about how finally everyone knew the truth. There would be no more worries about people seeing them together and she could use her real name, Sawyer Snape. Calling him dad in public was now acceptable except during classes, he had told her that would risk favoritism but anywhere outside that she could finally show off the man who had raised and taught her her whole life. With those things swimming around in her head she fell asleep easily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sawyer practically skipped down to the dungeons that morning glad it was a Sunday and she was free to do whatever she wanted. She needed to talk to her dad about everything that had been done and said since yesterday, she wanted to know what exactly he was planning to do to keep her safe. As she was halfway down the dungeon hallway she watched Draco appear from behind the statue of armor, his appearance impeccable as usual. She assumed he would stop her and say some smart remark about Severus being her dad but instead he walked past her without saying a word. Sawyer stopped walking and turned around watching him go for a second, she figured he would turn around but when he didn't she started the conversation.

"What, now that you know the truth I'm not so interesting anymore?" she asked.

"That _story_ Dumbledore told is not the truth, do you really expect me to believe that Snape is your father?" Draco asked turning around and walking back to Sawyer.

"I guess I figured since it was the truth that you would!"

"It's just a lie Dumbledore came up with to cover up Snape's mistake, which would be you."

"Why are you so dead set on him being anything but?"

"Because it's the only reason that makes sense!"

"You are so frustrating, Draco!" Sawyer said stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"I could say the same for you, you may have fooled everyone else into believing this lie but you won't fool me," Draco said and turned around again.

"Why did you tell everyone, what were you expecting to happen?" Sawyer asked as he walked away.

"As sure as hell not this," he answered and then disappeared up the stairs. Sawyer sighed heavily and continued her walk to the Potions classroom. She'd never admit it out loud but she had been looking forward to the day Draco would find out that Severus was her dad. That way they could actually go out together, she had envisioned Draco running up to her and kissing her in front of the whole school without another thought. She knew that it was silly notion, why would she even want that after everything he'd done? Obviously everyone's impressions of him had been right, she wished she would have given them more thought.

Draco Malfoy was a jerk and she knew he had only wanted her because he couldn't have her. Now that he could have her all the fun was gone, there was no more game in it for him anymore. Yet she couldn't help but have feelings for him, they had started from the first day they met and they weren't just going to go away. She shook her head then walked into her dad's class before knocking on his office door. He answered it almost immediately and invited her inside; she took her usual spot on the bed and saw that once again her dad was looking over papers. A teacher's work never seemed to be done.

"What did you and Dumbledore decided for me, daddy?" she asked.

"You don't need to worry on it, Sawyer, we've taken care of everything," Severus replied.

"But I want to know, it is my life we're talking about."

"I do not wish to discuss this with you, you'll learn what we've decided when the time comes that you must."

Sawyer sat back against the wall the bed was pressed against and looked out the tiny square window at the head of the bed.

"Are you really going to make me wait a whole month to learn who my mom is?" asked Sawyer.

"We had a deal, Sawyer, and you agreed to my terms, you can try again next month," Snape answered.

"Until then?"

"Worry about your school work."

Sawyer groaned and once more her mind drifted to Draco. Had he seemed jealous? If he did then it was possible he had genuine feelings for her. No, maybe he was envious. did he envy Severus for being able to be close to her? Did he really only want her because he couldn't have her or had that been something he said to cover up how he really felt about her when he was around his goons? She shook away the thoughts of him ever _really_ liking her because obviously it wasn't like as much as lust.

"Do you think Slytherin's color is green because it's the color of envy?" Sawyer asked.

"What would make you think that?" Severus replied.

"Because I've seen them want what they can't have."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"On a certain level I suppose."

"Do you think Gryffindor's color is red because they have fiery tempers?"

Sawyer smirked, that may have been an odd statement from her dad as he never said things like that but it was a very relevant question and response.

"Touché," said Sawyer. She stood up and from this view point she saw that her dad was wearing the ring she had bought him for Christmas. Smiling she kissed him on the cheek then headed out to the courtyard hoping to meet one of her friends along the way. As it would seem the halls were only full of people she'd seen in passing. She still continued to the courtyard and sat down on one of the benches and looked around at all the students talking and playing games. Sawyer wasn't sure how long she had watched them before someone took the seat next to her and she turned to see Harry.

"Harry, I haven't talked to you in a while!" she said, smiling at him.

"We haven't talked since the whole Snape incident happened," he said agreeing.

"Did you think we were a couple like everyone else?"

"I was on the fence actually."

"Do you believe he's my father?"

"It's hard to miss the obviousness of it once its pointed out, you have his eyes, you are an expert in potions, you never get one wrong. Also it explains your strange disappearances at night and why you never talked about who your dad was."

"I'm glad you don't think Professor Dumbledore's trying to cover his tracks and make excuses for my dad."

"Dumbledore trusts Snape but he wouldn't go _that_ far to try and protect him, especially considering how bad the implications would have been."

"I wish others would see it that way!"

"Other as in who?"

"Just a few friends," Sawyer said, kicking her feet up next to her on the bench.

"I haven't seen you with Fleur lately," said Harry.

"Madame Maxime keeps her students with her at all times, it's almost impossible to pry her away without Maxime's express permission."

"Did she know who your dad was?"

"Yes, Fleur and Madame Maxime, there was no worry in telling them because they didn't really know my dad in any other capacity."

Harry nodded in understanding and Sawyer sighed looking out over the courtyard again.

"Are you ready for the final task?" she asked.

"It's not about being ready, it's about whether or not I have luck on my side," Harry answered.

"Not everything you've done is pure luck, Harry."

"And not everything is pure skill either."

"Does it have to be; can't it be a mix of both?"

"It could if I had any skills."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Sawyer said as she looked over at Harry, when their eyes met once again Sawyer felt that ping of recognition that she couldn't place. Just like when they'd caught eyes in Diagon Alley, though Harry didn't seem to remember it. "You know you and Luna are the only people that can keep my talking constantly. Neville and Seamus are great, don't get me wrong. It's just...I can't talk to them as easily as I can talk to you two."

"That's a compliment right?" Harry asked with a grin. Sawyer just chuckled then turned her attention once more to the courtyard.


	18. SECOND TO LAST

"**CHAPTER 18-SECOND TO LAST"**

As the next month went by Sawyer noticed changes amongst her fellow students, they no longer bantered or talked bad about teachers with her around. They didn't complain about homework and rare few talked about their hatred for Severus, Sawyer found it ridiculous. Just because she was the daughter of Severus Snape didn't mean she was a mole sent to get them all in trouble. It frustrated her and she found herself fuming about their ignorance on a daily basis. On one hand a few of the Slytherins had shown her respect and courtesy that had evaded them before they found out she was Severus' daughter. To make herself feel better she chalked this up to the fact that they respected their head of house and therefore respected her. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff went about as they usually did not drawn in to the whole Slytherins are bad Gryffindors are good labels. The most fun conversation she had was when Luna approached her about her dad, she was Luna and therefore she said her Luna-ish things.

"I'm surprised Professor Snape is your father," Luna said, feeding the birds in the courtyard with a piece of bread.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sawyer, watching the birds.

"You're not like him, you're so nice and a Gryffindor, I also think Professor Snape is hiding something."

"Of course I'm not all like him my mum was a Gryffindor and he says I have more so her personality. What do you think my dad's hiding?"

"My dad says Professor Snape is a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yes, that is why he always wears black robes."

Sawyer had cleared her throat then and nodded at Luna doing her best not to smile and insult her.

"I've lived with my dad all my life and I assure you and your father that my dad is not a vampire. The only secret he was hiding was me," Sawyer said.

"Pity, vampires live forever and stay whatever age it was that they were turned, it would be fascinating to meet one," replied Luna.

Sawyer wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulder and smiled at her. "If I ever learn of a vampire, I'll let you know where to find them."

"Thank you," said Luna throwing another piece of bread at the birds. A few of the Gryffindors had decided to keep themselves from Sawyer too, the ones who gave her dirty looks or whispered whatever they were saying when she was around. She didn't take it personally, if they wanted to be biased and think she was exactly like Severus then the more power to them. Now sitting in the common room once again she looked over the photo Harry had given her once again as well. She had picked four of the six remaining women and showed them to her dad but once again she had failed and it left two women. One of which she knew was impossible, there was no way Lily Evans was her mother.

Sawyer knew the last person had to be this Amanda Pete woman, Anthony Goldstein's mother. Amanda all the way to the left of the photo and Lily all the way to the right, it seemed odd for the two to be on such completely opposite sides. Sawyer knew she would be quite okay with Anthony as a brother she just wasn't sure about what he would think. She knew this Amanda was still alive and well from how Anthony talked but Sawyer had to wonder whether Anthony's father knew his wife had had another man's child. Sighing Sawyer stood up to find Harry and return the picture to him, she had her answer and she no longer wanted to keep this picture from him.

She knew he hadn't left the common room as she had been there all day long so she climbed up the stairs to the boy's dorm and knocked. Neville answered with a herbology book in his hand, he looked up at Sawyer and smiled.

"What can I help you with, Sawyer?" he asked.

"I'm actually looking for Harry, to return this," Sawyer answered, holding up the picture.

"Harry, Sawyer is here to see you!"

Neville waved goodbye to Sawyer and walked back over to his bed while Harry came out from behind the curtains of his.

"Hey, Sawyer," Harry said.

"Here," said Sawyer handing Harry the photo. "I don't need it any longer."

"You found out who your mum is?"

"I will here in a few more weeks, give or take three."

"Seems like a long time."

"My dad makes the rules I follow them and eventually I'll get down to the truth."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said, taking the photo from Sawyer's hand.

"Sure," answered Sawyer.

"Why is it you didn't just come to school as Snape's daughter?"

"A lot of people have asked me that since they found out Snape was my dad, he told me _you_ know what he used to be."

"You mean a Death Eater?"

"Yes, he was worried that when you-know-who returns he might try to hurt me, maybe kill me, to get back at my dad for not remaining loyal to him. Not everyone knows daddy used to be a Death Eater and he doesn't want the school to know but they know there was a good reason, they don't need to know anything else."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"Cause you already had the facts, I just filled in the blanks."

"But what about now, if Voldemort returns?"

"Professor Dumbledore has promised my safety and I trust him and daddy trusts him, he was like a grandfather to me growing up, he always seemed to be there."

Harry nodded seemingly understand the blind trust Sawyer felt in Dumbledore himself.

"You'll tell me when you find out who your mum is?" asked Harry.

"You'll be the first," Sawyer answered, then told Harry goodbye and walked back down the stairs hoping these next three weeks would go by quick and she could tell her dad about Amanda Peter, the woman who was her mother.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Practically beaming with joy Sawyer ran down to her dad's dungeons that night knowing she had finally found out who her mother was and she couldn't wait to hear her dad's story on how exactly she had come to be. She threw open the dungeon door and went straight into her dad's office where he was sitting on a chair near the fire just watching it as it crackled.

"Amanda Pete," Sawyer said breathlessly, and Severus turned around and looked at her before returning to the fire. "Amanda Pete she's the only one left, she's my mother."

"I don't even know an Amanda Pete, Sawyer," Severus said calmly as he watched the fire and Sawyers face dropped.

"But…but…Daddy, she's the only one left that you haven't crossed off, there is no one else!"

"Think, Sawyer, about everything I've told you, about everything I've done and said and when you figure it out and realize who she is come back and see me."

"There's no one else."

"Think, Sawyer, and you'll know."

Sawyer's shoulders sagged and she walked at a deliberately slow pace out of the dungeons.

"Did he not want you tonight?" Draco asked, leaning against the wall next to his common room. "Must be the old age."

"He. Is. My. Father," Sawyer said, over enunciating every word.

"Prove it!"

Sawyer walked over to Draco and pushed him with such force it knocked him hard back into the wall. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than he had ever kissed her. As he had the first time he kissed her, she broke the kiss almost before it had even started and backed away with a smirk before turning around and beginning to leave.

"All the fun in this is over then," Draco said, making Sawyer halt in her steps and turn around.

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"He really is you dad."

"I'm glad you finally realize that."

"But now the fun in taking someone else's girl is gone, you're touchable now, I don't have a reason to chase you anymore."

Draco smirked then disappeared through the suit of armor before Sawyer even had a chance to comprehend what he had said. When it finally had sunk in the tears began to roll down her cheek and there was a pain in her chest and a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had practically thrown herself at Draco, something she'd been wanting to do badly and all he'd said was he had never wanted her because he liked her, he had wanted her because someone else had her. It wasn't until this moment that she realized how much she had truly liked Draco; she might even say she had possibly fallen for him and he had turned her off like she was light. This was the first time she could ever say she had the case of a broken heart.


	19. THE MAZE AND RIGHT CHOICES

"**CHAPTER 19-THE MAZE AND RIGHT CHOICES"**

Sawyer found herself moping a lot, she'd catch a look at herself in the mirror and who she saw staring back at her was a stranger. She didn't talk to anyone, Luna and Harry included, occasionally she'd seek her dad for comfort but never told him what it was she needed comfort for. The whole thing with Draco had caused her to go into a shell; she didn't care about anything but just making it through the day without shedding a tear or her eyes watering. She didn't have time to think about anything else. The thought of figuring out who her mom was had faded into the back of the mind and didn't seem such a big thing anymore. She had watched April fly past while she was in her zombie-like state.

May had gone just as quick and still she was hurting, until finally June came upon her and cast a little light her way. With the rest of the school beginning to get hyped up about the third task, which would begin at the end of the month, Sawyer couldn't help but join in too. She managed to even get excited about it, by mid June she had finally broken through the shell and once again she was able to smile and be happy. It was her turn to apologize to her friends for her behavior but of course they wouldn't hear of it, they knew something had hurt her and were all just glad she had finally managed to return to herself. Once more the search for her mom managed to make its way to her mind the day of the third task and she tried to trifle through all of the things her dad had said to her or done.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as Hermione came into the dorm telling her people were lining up to get seats in the stands. Pushing thoughts of her mom away, for now, she stood up from her bed and followed Hermione down the stairs and out into the hallways, which were jam packed full of people. Sawyer pressed through them the best she could, going in the direction they were. Soon enough it was almost like they were carrying her until they approached the stands, which were conveniently located near the giant maze the contestants would be entering. Going off the side Sawyer waited until she saw Luna appear with a group of Ravenclaws and waved to her. Luna said goodbye to the Ravenclaws and went to Sawyer.

"Where should we sit?" asked Luna.

"Wherever we can find a place," answered Sawyer, laughing and her and Luna walked up the stands and found an empty seat four rows from the top. They took the empty seats and turned their attention to the oncoming crowd.

"Who do you want to win?" Luna asked.

"That isn't a fair question," answered Sawyer.

"I want Cedric to win; it would prove that Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't the only houses who are strong and talented."

"I suppose Viktor would probably be last on my list of who I'd like to win, he's a renowned Quidditch player he doesn't need the money or the fame."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"What about Fleur and Harry?"

"Despite people thinking Fleur is just a pretty face who gets whatever she wants, it's not true, Fleur has worked hard to get where she is, she too deserves to win. Harry…Harry is a great guy, he's considerate, kind, he doesn't run over people to get his way. He's played fair but the same rules seem to apply to him, he already has fame he doesn't need to win to be recognized."

"Seems like we're rooting for different sides."

"Oh no, our friendship is going to deteriorate!" Sawyer joked, and Luna giggled they both turned back to the people arriving in the stand. After a few minutes the crowds thinned then ceased leaving only select few on the ground, the contestants with Dumbledore included. Dumbledore put his wand to his throat to make his voice carry. He explained the final task; all contestant would enter based on their place, Cedric, Harry, Viktor then lastly Fleur. They were to find their way to the middle of the maze and once there, they would touch the trophy, which was a portkey, that would lead them right back to the spot Dumbledore was standing on. Dumbledore turned to Filch who set off a cannon and in ran Cedric and every few moments the next contestant would enter until all of them had disappeared inside the maze.

"Now we wait," Sawyer said nervousl,y all the sudden she was worried about all of the people inside that maze, ever since Dumbledore said they could send up a flare if they were in trouble.

"They'll all be safe, Sawyer, Dumbledore himself helped set up the tasks he wouldn't put anything in that would badly harm any of them," Luna said reassuringly.

"I know I'm just worried-" Sawyer's word were cut off as a red flare was shot into the air and her breath caught in her throat. A few moments later Fleur was brought out of the maze shaking badly but okay. That was when Sawyer remembered she needed to breathe and let the air out of her lungs in a long _whoosh_.

"Fleur Delacour is no longer in the running for the triwizard cup," Dumbledore said to the crowd, a few cheered and others gave _awes_, Sawyer was just glad Fleur was okay.  
"If I pass out make sure I at least fall with grace," Sawyer said, resting her head in her hands.

"They'll be out soon," said Luna patting Sawyer on the back, once again a flare was shot into the air and Viktor was dragged out unconscious.

"Viktor Krum is no longer a contestant for the triwizard cup but do not be concerned he is merely unconscious, he will wake up soon," Dumbledore said and Karakroff came and took Viktor off to the side where the Bulgarians were.

"Harry and Cedric are the only ones left now," said Sawyer, drumming her fingers on her legs nervously now.

"What was it like growing up with Professor Snape as a father?" asked Luna, and Sawyer knew she was trying to distract her and was very grateful.

"It was actually not as awful as people seem to believe, he is a good dad, he's taught me everything I need to know, given me whatever I needed and more than occasionally whatever I wanted. I think…I think he sees my mom in me sometimes but the strange thing is, he doesn't act like he regrets her absence much. It's almost like he's at peace with the way things have turned out," said Sawyer her mind completely blank of the worries she'd felt a moment before.

"Why did you not come to school as his daughter to begin with?"

"It's a long story…." Sawyer began, but just then Harry appeared in front of the crowd holding onto the trophy and Cedric who was lying on the ground. The people in front of Sawyer stood and she couldn't see what was going on through the cheering and laughing. After a couple moments the cheering died and Sawyer finally managed to peer through a set of shoulders and noticed that Harry was hovering over Cedric who was unmoving. His blank eyes stared up at nothing while his dad raced down to him and began to sob. Sawyer gasped and put her hand to her mouth as tears raced down her cheeks.

Next to her Luna had shed a single tear and her hand was in a fist at the center of her chest. Sawyer turned to her and hugged her tightly and Luna returned the favor. They held each other for a moment as the realization settled in, Cedric Diggory had died. The crowds in the stands began to be led down the stairs; Harry was nowhere in sight and Cedric seemed to have been taken as well. Sawyer however was looking through the crowd searching for one person and a second later her eyes caught her dad's and she ran to him at breakneck speed before throwing her arms around him and crying once more. Severus hurriedly pulled Sawyer at arm's length and looked at her.  
"Go to your common room, Sawyer, and stay there, do not leave unless directed by a teacher," he said, not in a I'm-your-father-you-do-as-I-say way but in a protective way like there was something definitely wrong.

"What's happening?" Sawyer asked, even more scared now then she had been earlier.

"Please, Sawyer, you must listen to me, go to your common room and stay there."

"Alright, but please find me tonight and tell me what is wrong."

Severus nodded and Sawyer walked away from him and followed her group of Gryffindors headed by McGonagall all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sawyer didn't even try to sleep like many of her Gryffindor counterparts had taken to so easily. Instead she stood in the common room pacing back and forth enough so that she could have worn a hole in the carpet. Many of the Gryffindors remaining in the common room watched her with a look on their face that clearly suggested they thought she wasn't right in the head. She could have gotten angry at them but considering she'd been pacing at least two hours she was beginning to think she wasn't right in the head herself. For a brief moment she let her mind stray to her mom, her dad had told her to think of everything he'd said and done. "_You'll know when you pick the right one_" he'd said "_you'd learn of my mistake, our mistake_" then the strange question he'd asked "_Do you think Gryffindors wear red because they have fiery tempers?_" she wasn't even sure if those sentences were relevant.

Finally after another thirty minutes pacing, one of the portraits in the room declared that Professor Snape was outside waiting for Sawyer. Sawyer jumped and ran to the portrait hole practically sprinting out of it, she saw her dad looking a little worse for wear.

"Follow me to my office," he said, and Sawyer did so. When they got there she sat down on the chair in front of the fire while her dad went to the one across from it.

"What is happening?" asked Sawyer.

"There is no other way to say this….the Dark Lord is back, Sawyer, he returned tonight, he was the one who killed Cedric," Severus said, and Sawyer was relieved he hadn't chosen to sugar coat it.

"But Harry, Harry escaped."

Sawyer saw something she could consider relief or happiness at that fact but pushed it away to the illusion of the fire.

"He managed to get away yes but not because the Dark Lord wanted him to."

"How then?"

"Albus says it was because of Harry's and the Dark Lord's wands, they are the same and when two wands connect it causes-"

"Priori incantatum," Sawyer finished.

"Yes, Potter says he saw the people the Dark Lord killed coming from the tip of his wand Cedric first, then an old man, before his parents _James_ and…..Lily."

There it was, the tone in which he'd said her name was right there the connection Sawyer had been trying to place she finally understood everything he'd said. The stories Dumbledore had told her about her dad and the woman he had once loved came flooding back to her at the name.

"I'll know when I choose the _right _one," Sawyer said shaking her head. "You gave me the answer and I never understood it."

"I assume we are discussing your mother now?" asked Severus.

"I'd learn of your mistake, there was more to that statement and that strange question you asked me about Gryffindors wearing red, because of their _fiery_ temper, you were giving me hints the whole time."

"Please, tell me what you've discovered."

"You gave me the answer, choose the _right _one, the one all the way to the right of the picture. I know you loved her Dumbledore told me stories, you let it go too far, you knew you shouldn't have that was your mistake, hers was loving you back. Then fiery, how could I miss it fiery the color of her hair," Sawyer said, breathing heavily at the excitement of knowing exactly who her mother was and her dad was not denying anything. "There was no one else you'd love enough to keep a child with except for her, it was Lily Evans, Lily Evans is my mother."

Severus gave Sawyer one of his rare luxuries that he gave to no one, he grinned at Sawyer and inclined his head before saying.

"Well done."


	20. THE STORY

"**CHAPTER 20-THE STORY"**

"Just well done, do I get any more than that?" Sawyer asked, suddenly wanting to know every detail that explained her birth.

"What do you want to know?" asked Severus.

"How, when, why, she was already married to James wasn't she, does this mean Harry is my half-brother?"

"Lily came to me one night, she had had a very bad argument with James concerning her defense in me no matter the horrible things I'd done. We both knew it shouldn't have happened, that is why that night we decided it would best to never speak again but then she came back with you nine months later, she knew she couldn't keep you, she was already pregnant with Harry when she found me and gave you to me. This does in fact make you and Harry half-siblings."

"That's why you got so angry when we were planning on going out for drinks on Valentine's Day."

"I couldn't allow you to be in a relationship with him, not knowing what I knew."

"Then you should have let me explain, me and Harry are friends _only_ we didn't choose to go out for drinks as a _couple_ it was just a drink between friends!"

"But that could have led to more, I couldn't let it happen."

"But, daddy…we did go out for drinks that night as _friends_ and nothing more, it's so easy to talk to Harry, I guess it makes sense now as to why."

Sawyer was surprised her dad decided to not reply to her disobeying him on Valentine's Day, instead he had drawn a picture from his pocket and handed it to Sawyer. Sawyer took it in her hands and looked down at her as a baby, cradled in Lily's arms, she couldn't have been more than a week old.

"This means…..my mother is dead," Sawyer said, never having thought that as a possibility before now.

"I'm afraid so, Sawyer, but she wanted me to give you that, when I thought you were ready to know," Severus said, indicating the picture.

"Should we…..should we tell Harry about this?"

"That choice is up to you, Sawyer."

"Before I decide will you tell me more about how you met, when you realized you loved her and why you weren't friends after sixth year?"

"I thought Albus told you those stories?"

"He never told me more than I needed to know, he said only you could tell me the whole story."

"We met when we were young," Severus begun. "Back before Hogwarts and I saw her do these magical things and I knew she must have been a witch. I told her what she was and it took me a long time to convince her it was true. Then her Hogwarts letter came as did mine and finally she believed me completely. When we got to the school we were separated, her into Gryffindor and I into Slytherin. We remained friends though it was a shaky friendship, know now that I always loved Lily Evans, from the moment I saw her till the moment she was gone. During sixth year Potter, the older Potter, and his friends played a bad prank on me. Lily stood up for me and in my rage I...I called her a mudblood."

Severus finished with such regret and sadness in his voice that it brought tears to Sawyer's eyes.

"Oh, daddy, I'm sorry," she said, reaching forward and patting his hand comfortingly.

"It was then we were no longer friends, I tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear of it," he continued. "When she found me 14 years ago I was surprised and then she accepted my apology and asked me for my forgiveness. We both knew we had loved each other but she loved James and I knew she belonged with him, I wasn't anything she needed."

Sawyer frowned and stood up; she walked over to her dad and wrapped her arms around him.

"You deserved happiness, daddy."

"And I got it nine months later."

"We should tell Harry, he should know, I mean we're siblings!"

"If that is what you want."

"Do you want him to know?"

Severus looked up into Sawyer's eyes and she realized, he didn't.

"Maybe, we'll just wait to tell him for a little while," Sawyer said, and Severus seemed relieved by the fact. "Is...is it because of Lily choosing James and Harry over me and you, the reason why you don't like Harry?"

"Everyone deserves to hold a grudge."

"Oh, daddy!" Sawyer said rolling her eyes. "It's a silly grudge!"

"It's mine to have and mine to let go."

"Fine but please don't hold on to it too long," said Sawyer, before she stood up straight. "I better go, it's getting late."

"Goodnight, Sawyer," said Severus, and Sawyer waved him goodbye and then walked out of the classroom hoping with all hope that she wouldn't see Draco. It seemed her hope was running low as he was standing there in the middle of the hallway looking at her. The wave of not being wanted, of being used, and all the tears and pain she'd felt came back and she had to force her eyes not to tear up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sawyer asked, not giving him the benefit of saying his name.

"I've figured out what fascinates you about the dungeon," he said.

"Obviously."

"But you still don't know why I was always here."

"What, are you rubbing it in?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and seemed like just speaking was hard to do, Sawyer folded her arms and just stared at him expectantly.

"I saw you the moment you stepped onto The Hogwarts Express," he begun then paused again.

"That was enlightening," Sawyer said, growing impatient.

"There had to be another reason, it couldn't have just been because he was your dad!"

"There was no other reason!"

"I know that but I couldn't...I couldn't understand and then you kissed me and I knew there wasn't but I was mad, angry that you didn't just tell me!"

"I couldn't!"

"But I know, I know he was a Death Eater!"

Sawyer stuttered on her words not knowing what to say.

"Wh..what just you..wha...how?" she finally asked.

"Snape is my godfather," Draco answered.

"He...he never told me."

Draco took a few steps closer to Sawyer and she looked up to meet his eyes, she was still mad at him for what he had done.

"You hurt me," she said in a broken voice.

"I never meant to," said Draco reaching out and grasping Sawyer's hands in his.

"Then why did you?"

Sawyer released his hands and took a step back; Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to be your perfect boyfriend, I'm not like Potter if you want someone who shows his _feelings_ easily or knows what you want without you saying it, then you don't want me. I'm not...I've never been in a relationship but with you...I want more."

Sawyer found it hard to forget the way she'd felt after Draco had told her he never wanted her, she didn't want to forgive him she didn't think he deserved it. However her mind drifted to Severus and Lily, a Gryffindor and Slytherin. Severus had hurt Lily and it took her years to forgive him, what would have happened if she had done it sooner? What would happen now if Sawyer refused to forgive Draco, would she end up like her dad or her mom? Could she really allow herself to have a _what if_ after seeing how her mom and dad's relationship ended?

"You really want a relationship with me, one that everyone will see?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't want it to be secret," Draco answered.

"You promise this is real, not just a I can brag about being with Snape's daughter thing?"

"I don't care about you being Snape's daughter, all I see is Sawyer."

Sawyer jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply. He wound his arms around her waist and kissed her back, Sawyer broke the kiss for one moment to say.

"I forgive you, do you forgive me?" she asked.

"I never put you at fault," Draco said, then took Sawyer's lips to his once again.


	21. CLOSURE

**"CHAPTER 21-CLOSURE"**

Sawyer was happier than she had ever been as she packed her trunk that night, the Hogwarts Express was leaving the following morning and she had spent the last few days reveling in three facts. One she knew who her mom was, two she had gained friends she never thought she'd ever have, and three she was _officially_ dating Draco Malfoy. The whole school knew the morning after Draco and she had made up_,_ of course this led to yet more Gryffindors thinking she was a traitor. Seamus who had yet to forgive Sawyer for insulting him also seemed to draw back from her even more, not even smiling at her like he had. Neville took it well, though he told her to be careful, Luna was happy that Sawyer was happy and therefore didn't care about her relationships. Fleur was ecstatic she had finally landed a boy and promised to write as much as possible if Sawyer did the same.

Harry thought she was crazy for being with Malfoy after everything he'd done and Sawyer felt this strange over-protective sibling vibe from him, he may not have known she was his half sister but he managed to act like it. All around her status as Draco's girl hadn't really changed things that much; most of the changes from her fellow students this time were subtle. It seemed that because her dad used to be a Slytherin her dating one wasn't strange in the least. Sawyer closed her trunk, even though she'd been thinking the whole time she had been packing, she managed to do it efficiently and leave nothing of hers lying out. She was all ready to leave come tomorrow, except for the fact of her not really wanting to go. Hogwarts was the home away from home, she loved her life and her life with her dad but being at Hogwarts she had actually been able to socialize and do things she never dreamed of.

She knew she'd be coming back next year but still she knew she'd miss it till then, smiling she sat down on her bed and took one last long look around the room that had been her haven all year. Strangely enough she longed for her bed at home, for the sounds of silence that surrounded it and the sound of her dad moving around the house, just her and him. It was strange to miss so many things at once and sad to not be able to have them all at the same time, she'd have to settle for having them just at different times. Heaving a sigh she lay down on her bed and drew the curtain before positioning her head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sawyer dragged her trunk down the moving staircases trying to move fast enough that they wouldn't change when she didn't want them to; she reached the bottom and jumped off before it moved again.

"Hello, beautiful," said Draco, and as soon as she turned towards his voice he had pulled her to him and kissed her.

"If I get a greeting like that every time we're apart I'll leave more often," said Sawyer smiling, Draco kissed her on the cheek then grabbed her trunk and pulled it along for her.

"I thought you weren't the gentlemanly type?"

"I'm not but McGonagall over there was giving me the eye."

Sawyer turned and saw Professor McGonagall now with a pleased expression on her face.

"Trying to make the teachers think highly of you then?" asked Sawyer.

"Maybe they'll give me higher grades," Draco replied, smirking and Sawyer laughed. They reached the train after a bit and Draco pulled her trunk inside and as they walked down the aisle Sawyer spotted Luna sitting with Neville and Sawyer stopped there and turned to Draco.

"I want to sit with them," she said, and he looked into the compartment and scrunched his nose. "You don't have to."

"Why don't you just sit with me?" Draco asked.

"Because I will be visiting you this summer, I want to spend some time with them in case I don't see _them_ this summer."

"You'll join me in the compartment for a while though?"

"Yes I will, now will you kindly pull my trunk inside and put it up in the over head compartment?"

"Fine."

Draco pulled the trunk inside and Neville gave him a grimace and Luna gave a fake smile as he put the trunk in the above compartment. He made a big thing of kissing Sawyer long and passionately in front of the two before leaving, Sawyer turned to them embarrassed before sitting next to Luna.

"I don't know what you see in him," Neville said, following Draco with his eyes as he left their sight.

"I don't either, Sawyer," said Luna sighing.

"You don't know him like I do, not everything, or one, is as they appear," replied Sawyer.

"Will you come visit me over the summer?" Luna asked dreamily as she stared out the window.

"Only if you want me to!" said Sawyer smiling.

"Of course I want you to."

"Then of course!"

Sawyer smiled and gave Luna a half hug and smiled, Neville was still looking out the compartment door, he saw Seamus pass and stood up going after him without a goodbye. Sawyer turned to Luna who only shrugged; Sawyer wondered what the whole thing could be about. The vibration of the train moving made Sawyer realize they were finally leaving, she looked out the window and watched as Hogsmeade Station disappeared from her view and the vast green landscape appeared. Luna had taken to reading The Quibbler and Sawyer decided to go and see if she could find Harry.

"I'm going to go look for Harry, Luna," Sawyer said and Luna gave her a far-off stare and nodded her head, Sawyer stood up and began to walk the hallways. She heard familiar voices and found Neville and Seamus talking in an empty compartment. Sawyer was going to stop and say hello in an attempt to befriend Seamus again but then she heard her name and even though she knew it was wrong she began to eavesdrop.

"Sawyer is with that git, it's unbelievable," said Seamus, crossing his arms.

"You can't continue to be mad at her, Seamus, it's not her fault you didn't speak up when you should have," Neville said.

"What could she possibly see in him, he is the worst kind of person and he does everything he can to put Gryffindors through hell. Yet she's dating him, letting him…letting him kiss her. How can it not bother you?"

"You like who you like, I don't agree with her dating him, who knows maybe she'll change him."

"That's just crazy, Nev, Draco Malfoy is never going to change from the selfish, egotistical, vain jerk that he is."

"Just try to make things right with Sawyer, you don't have to like Malfoy but Sawyer is your friend."

"I'll think about it."

Sawyer could sense the conversation dying down and quickly walked past when neither of them were looking and then stopped, running a hand through her hair. She had always suspected that Seamus had feelings for her, which was what started their whole fight. Hearing it though, knowing for a fact it was true, it made her sad. It was very possible that had Seamus admitted to liking her that she would have given him a chance but he hadn't. She wasn't going to feel sad about it now though, it wasn't her fault that he said nothing. If Seamus wanted to still be friends then she would be friends, she really wanted that.

Some of her best memories were of her, Neville, Seamus, and Luna being together. She sighed and continued walking along the train, deciding to do what she had set out to do. Find Harry. After the second half of the train she spotted Harry sitting with Hermione and Ron, she went to the compartment door and stuck her head inside before knocking. Ron crossed his arms across his chest, he had that how-could-you look on his face, he was obviously unhappy with her, probably due to Draco. Hermione acted as she always did when she saw Sawyer, she was happy and all smiles. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione then at Sawyer, he stood up and walked towards her.

"Let's take a walk," he said and Sawyer nodded, he stepped into the hallway then they walked a few steps in silence.

"Why Malfoy?" asked Harry stopping and turning to look at Sawyer. He had that brother-knows-best vibe going on again and Sawyer loved feeling like someone beside her dad was protective of her.

"None of you understand that you don't see what I see," answered Sawyer, throwing her hands in the air. "He's different then all of you think, if you knew him like I did, if he would let you see him like he lets me see him, then you would understand."

"He's already hurt you once."

"Why do you care so much?" Sawyer asked, though she didn't do so rudely she was curious what answer he would have. She knew they were related but he didn't.

"I…" Harry started then seemed to realize something. "I don't know." he looked up at Sawyer obviously confused himself as to why his instincts were taking over. "This is going to sound strange but I feel….close, connected with you I guess. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all," Sawyer replied then sighed, her dad didn't want Harry to know about Sawyer being his half sister but Sawyer had to tell him, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Want to hear something crazier?"

"Why not."

"What if I were to say that I figured out who my mother was?"

"Then I would want to know who she is because you told me you'd tell me."

"What if you don't like the answer?"

"Why wouldn't I like the answer?"

"Because my mother and you are close."

"Not Molly, right?"

"No, no, not Molly."

Sawyer took a deep calming breath and then looked straight at Harry.

"My mum and your mum are the same person, Harry," said Sawyer. "My mum is Lily Evans."

"Are…are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I know it's a surprise and that it doesn't sound right but it is. My dad and your mum were friends when they were young and they knew each other for years."

"If what you're saying is true then my mum had to have cheated on my dad."

"Well, yes, I guess technically she did but there's more to it than that."

"How do you know that Snape is telling the truth?"

"He wouldn't lie to me about something like this, Harry, but if you want to believe the worst I have proof."

Sawyer slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the picture of her and Lily, she found herself staring at it so often that she kept it on her at all times.

"That baby is me," said Sawyer. "Your mum wrote on it, see on the back, it says my name and hers, written in her handwriting."

Harry took the picture and Sawyer saw him touch Lily's face and then he looked down at Sawyer. Watching as Lily brought Sawyer to her and kissed her on the forehead before hugging her tightly.

"I don't understand," said Harry, clutching the picture tightly. "Why would she do that to my dad?"

"It wasn't something they expected to happen, my dad and yours never got along," Sawyer explained. "Your dad was cruel to mine and even after school James would still say things about Severus that were mean. Lily still cared about Severus and often defended him and one time James went too far and Lily sought out Severus for comfort. They loved each other once, our mum and my dad but they didn't have the chance to become anything because of a stupid fight. Then they saw each other again and sometimes old feelings can cloud judgment. But they realized that they didn't love each other that way, not anymore and Lily went back to James. When she found out about me she knew she couldn't keep me and she knew Severus _needed_ me and so she gave me to him."

"Can you give me a while to think on this, it's just big and I just, I don't know what to do with it," Harry stated. Sawyer nodded in understanding and Harry went back into his compartment and Sawyer walked along the corridors until she found Draco's compartment He was sitting with his goons and a few other Slytherins, Sawyer stuck her head into the compartment door and Draco waved her in. She walked over and sat next to him; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her briefly.

"I was wondering when you'd join me," Draco said smirking at Sawyer and she smiled back though her thoughts were centered on Harry, how would he deal with the news she had told him? Then Sawyer thought about how Draco and Harry were basically enemies if not worse and here she was dating Draco and being Harry's half sister, what a mess she had gotten herself in to. "What are you thinking about?" whispered Draco.

"I thought you weren't that observant," Sawyer whispered back.

"It's been known to happen."

"I'd rather not talk about it, at least not right now."

"Perfectly fine with me, I'd rather kiss you then talk with you."

Sawyer play slapped Draco's arm and he grasped her hand and pulled it across his chest and leaned down kissing her again, Sawyer giggled and pulled away embarrassed Draco would do that in front of the other Slytherins. She sighed dreamily as she looked into Draco's beautiful eyes then laid her head against his shoulder and smiled happily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 and ¾ and Sawyer was back in her compartment where Neville was pulling her trunk out of the above compartment for her.

"Neville, you are the best!" Sawyer said gratefully, then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Sawyer," Neville said and Sawyer kissed him on the cheek then grabbed her trunk. "Just send an owl if you ever want to visit."

"Then you'll be getting an owl from me for sure!"

Neville laughed then Sawyer pulled her trunk along the corridors till she found a door and climbed out, amongst the crowd she found Luna. Luna glided over to Sawyer and pulled her into a hug which Sawyer returned fully.

"Luna," Sawyer said trying not to cry. "I'm going to miss you more than you know!"

"I'll miss you very much, Sawyer," Luna said dreamily, and then stepped back. "I better get going my dad is waiting."

"I'll send you an owl every day!"

"I'll read each one."

Luna waved then turned around and left, Sawyer sighed again wiping away a stray tear just as Harry found her.

"Hey, Harry," Sawyer said, flicking off the last tear that had trailed down her cheek.

"We're brother and sister," Harry said and Sawyer smiled.

"Well technically half."

"I'm sorry for just leaving you thinking that I was mad at you or angry at you for telling me. I'm glad you did and I realized nothing measures up to the fact that I do have a piece of my parents outside of me. I have a sister and that's all that should matter, nothing else should be able to take away from that."

"So you're saying you don't think it's a bad thing?"

"Not at all and the reason I always felt like I was supposed to protect you makes sense now."

"I wanted to tell you ever since I found out but daddy didn't want you to know, I think he didn't want you to be angry with Lily, he really loved her."

"You'll have to tell me the whole story someday."

"You can count on it."

Without warning Sawyer threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight, for the first time in her life she was hugging her half-brother.

"I'll write some of it and owl it to you," Sawyer said laughing and Harry joined in, then Ron called to him and he left. Near the barrier Sawyer spotted her dad waiting for her. She waved to him and then Draco stepped up beside her, following her line of sight.

"Do you think your dad will mind if I kiss you goodbye?" asked Draco and Sawyer turned and looked at him before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "If he does, then I'll deal with the consequences, there's no way I'm passing up a goodbye kiss."

She then pushed her lips to Draco's, kissing him deeply knowing this was not their last kiss, they'd have many more and she looked forward to each one.

**THE END**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_So there it is! The end of An Illegitimate Daughter. It's been a long process but I loved every minute of it and I really appreciate all you readers who have stuck it out till the end and reviewed. You guys rock! I don't know how many of you have gone back and read the prologue since I added some tidbits to the beginning so I'll just talk about them here as well. In the original draft the story took a different route after chapter 9 but it's not very long and I'll only post it if you guys want, I only mention it cause I mentioned it in the prologue. :P Also, there is a prequel that I will be posting soon that will explain hopefully all, if not most, of the questions that are left unanswered about Sawyer's birth and all that jazz. As of now there is no sequel really planned out or in the works but I haven't ruled it out as a possibility, it all depends on how I feel and how my inspiration goes. I really hope this last chapter left everything feeling resolved and gave Sawyer a good ending in the case I don't bring her back in a sequel. Thank you guys so much for all the love and all the amazing comments and reviews and reads of this story! It's been fun!_

_Love, Fluffy_

_P.S. Since the posting of this chapter I have published the prequel but it is separate from this as I did not want to add more onto it. So if you're interested in reading it all you gotta do is go to my story page and you'll find it! It's called My Sweetest Downfall._


End file.
